Rodrick Heffley Love Story
by bluepixie234
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries so I hope you guys enjoy it. Rodrick/oc
1. Rodrick Heffley Love Story  Ch 1

_Beep, beep, beep_

__I hit the snooze button on my alarm clock. I looked at my clock and it read 6:50. I got up from my warm bed and let cool air envelope me as I put my feet on the cold floor of my bedroom. I walked over to my closet and picked out this:.com/cgi/set?id=29942962  
>I walked to my bath and looked in the mirror, I combed the knots out of hair, out on mascara and put on black eyeliner. When I was happy with my look I got keys, cell phone, and book bag and headed downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs the smell of eggs and bacon filled my senses, so I knew my mom was in the kitchen making breakfast. When I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw my dad on the table working on a crossword puzzle. "Buenos dias (Good morning), Papi." He looked up at me and smiled, "Buenos dias." I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom, "Buenos Dias, Ma" "Buenos dia, Jessica." I grabbed an apple off the counter and kissed my mom on the cheek. I walked over to my dad and did the same thing, then I started walking to the door. "Bye Ma, bye Papi." "Esperar, a donde vas? (Wait, where you going)" I turned around and told me mom, "Tengo que slair ahora o me voy a llegar tarde a la escuela. (I need to leave now or I'm going to be late for school.)" She nodded her head and said, "Oh ok bye, tener un buen dia.(Have a good day)" I smiled, "Ok bye, <strong>Love<strong> you." She smiled and said "Bye, **love** you too." "Bye, **love** you Papi." "**Love** you too." I walked out the door, got in my car, and drove off to school.

~FF to school~

I parked in my car in the student parking lot and walked into the school. I walked to my locker, grabbed my heavy math book, and walked off to my first period. When I got the door I stopped before I went in. My first period was math, sucks don't it, it was way too early to be doing math. I groaned as I walked in and over to my seat. As I sat down I pulled out my notebook and turned to the page my homework was on. I looked down on the page and saw that my homework wasn't finished. I sighed and started to finish it. "You realize homework is meant to be done at home." I heard someone, but I already knew who it was. I turned around and saw **Rodrick** **Heffley** smirking at me. **Rodrick** and I have been friends since freshmen year. "Oh shut up, least I did my homework. Did you do yours?" He laughed slightly, "Come on, do I ever do my homework?" I rolled my eyes, you would think someone would at least make the effort to do their homework, but I guess that's not that's not the case when it comes to **Rodrick**, I honestly don't understand how he made it to the 11th grade. Mr. Johnson then came in and told us to get to our seats. About 10 minutes into class a note landed on my desk. I opened it and it read: _**I'm bored -**__**Rodrick**__**.**_ I smiled slightly and wrote back: _**Me 2 :P -Jess**_. I passed it back to him, he wrote something and passed it: _**Then do something -**__**Rodrick**__**.**_ I wrote: _**I am -Jess.**_ He wrote: _**Really and what would that be? -**__**Rodrick**__**.**_ I wrote: _**Taking notes, duh -_- -Jess.**_ He wrote: _**That sucks, do something else -**__**Rodrick**__**.**_ I wrote: _**Shut up and pay attention -Jess.**_ This went on the entire class period, I barely even copied down the notes on the broad. I gathered my things and walked out the door. "Jessica." I heard someone call my name while I was opening locker. I turned and saw **Rodrick** running up to me. I smirked at him, "What, can't get enough of me ?" He smirked back at me, "Nope, I need you by my side all the time." He joked. I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Shut up, don't you have to get to class?", "Don't you?", "Go before you're late." He shrugged, "Whatever, See ya." I looked at him and smiled, "Later."

~FF to lunch~

When lunch came around I met Marisol, Brianna, and Emily in the student parking lot. Marisol looked at me, "Hey mama, ready to go?" "Yup, come on." we all got into my car and went to a McDonald's near the school. We went through the drive through, got our food, and drove back to school. We got our food and ate on one of the benches in the student parking lot. "What's girls." I turned around and saw Orlando walking up to us. Orlando was one of my more troublesome friends, meaning he got in trouble alot, whether he messed with one of the teacher or messed with one of the kids at school he would end up getting in trouble. "What's man, how you doing" Brianna said. "Not much, just walking around." Marisol looked at him, "You're not going to eat?" He looked at Marisol, "Nah, maybe later. Well I gotta go, later." We all waved goodbye. When I looked back at the girls, I saw that Emily's Face was a bright. I smiled at her, Emily has had a crush on Orlando for like ever but she always denied it. "You should just tell him." She looked at me as if I were crazy, "I have no idea What you're talking about." I rolled my eyes, "Fine, whatever you say." Just then the bell rang for 5th period. "Okay guys, see ya." I picked up my things, threw away my trash, and walked to class.

~FF to 7th period~

It was finally the last period of the day and when the final bell rings, I'm gonna run out here and start my weekend. I sat in my seat and waited for the class to begin. While I was staring into space I didn't notice someone come up behind, "Boo!" I jumped like five feet in the air, my heart was pounding like crazy. I turned around and saw, can you guess, that's right it was **Rodrick** laughing his ass off. I glared at him and slapped his arm, "What the hell man, never do that again." "You should have seen your face!" he said while laughing. "Jerk" I muttered. He looked at me and smiled, "Oh come on you know you **love**." I smiled slightly, "Whatever, just go to your seat." He smiled and walked back to seat. Just then Mrs. Fugate walked and started teaching. I spent most of the period taking notes and doodling in my notebook. I looked at the clock and there was only one more minute till school was over and the weekend would begin. The bell finally rung ending school and beginning the weekend. I grabbed my things and walked to the student parking lot. I hopped in my car and drove home.

~At Home~

When I got home there was no one there so I figured that my mom and dad where still at work. I went to my room, put away my bag, and changed into something more comfy. I walked back downstairs and heard the phone ring. I walked over to it and picked it up, "Hello?" _"Jessica?" _"Mrs. **Heffley**?"_ "Yes, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."_ "Sure, what do you need?"_ "I saw your ad and was wondering if you could tutor Greg." _"Sure, Mrs. **Heffley** but it'll cost you 10 dollars a week." _"Great, when can you start?" _"I can start tomorrow." _"See you tomorrow, bye." _"Bye" I hung up and sighed. (There goes my weekend. Oh well can't be that bad can it?) I thought.


	2. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 2

The bright sun shined through my bedroom window letting its rays hit my eyes and slowly wake up. I rubbed my eyes before opening them. I got out of bed and headed downstairs. I knew my mom and dad wouldn't be awake at this time so I decided to make them breakfast. I walked over to the cabinet and pulled out the frying pan then i walked over the fridge and grabbed the eggs. I turned on the stove and started cooking the eggs. While I was cooking I heard someone come downstairs. I turned my head and saw my mom in her nursing uniform. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back. "Buenos dias. (Good morning)" she said. "Buenos dias, Trabajas hoy? (Do you work today?)" "Si (yes), so I'll be home late, ok?" I nodded, "Ok, ma." She looked at her cell phone the time. "Ok I gotta go, see you tonight ok mama? Bye, love you." I smiled at her, "Bye, love you too." I finished cooking the eggs, put them on two plates for me and dad, and went upstairs to wake up my dad knowing he wouldn't wake up on his own. When I got to his room I saw him on his bed, curled up into a ball under the covers. I laughed slightly and walked over to his bed. I bent over and screamed in his ear. He screamed and fell onto the floor. I busted out into a fit of laughter because come you can't tell me that it wasn't funny. He looked up and glared at me, "Was that really necessary?" "Yes, it really was." I said still laughing. He picked himself up from the floor and walked downstairs. I followed behind him and said, "I made breakfast." He looked at me and made a face. "You did, but you can't cook." "Yes I can." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. He laughed and I smiled. I know he was joking because I was an awesome cook, well sometimes. We sat down and started eating. For a few minutes we ate in silence, until I said, "I'm tutoring today." He looked at me, "Who?" "Greg Heffley. His mom called yesterday and asked if I could tutor him." He nodded and looked at me, "You getting paid?" I rolled my eyes, "Papi." He looked at me with an innocent look on his face, "What, I'm just asking." I laughed slightly, "You're so dumb and yes I am." He got up and put his plate in the sink. "I'll wash the dishes, you sir have to get ready for work." He smiled at me and went upstairs. After a few minutes of washing the dishes, my dad came downstairs wearing his scrubs. He walked to me, "Ok I'm leaving now, remember when you leave take your cell phone, keys, and don't forget to lock the door." "I know and always lock the door." He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "I know, ok gotta go, bye love you." "Bye, love you too." After my dad left I went to my room and changed into this: #polyvore .com/cgi/set?id=29954744

I combed my hair, grabbed my keys, phone, left, and locked the door. Since I live about four houses down from the Heffleys I decided to just walk there. On my way there I said hi to everyone that was outside. I finally reached the Heffley residence; I walked up the step in the front of the house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" I heard some yell from behind the door. I waited a few seconds until someone opened the door. When the door was completely opened I saw Greg standing there. He looked up and smiled, "Hi, Jess." I smiled and hugged him tightly, "Hey Greg, how are you?" He laughed slightly, "I'm great but I'd be better if you'd stop suffocating me." I laughed and let him go. "So, what are you doing here?" I gasped and looked at him offendly, "What are you saying that I can't come over and visit?" He smiled, "Of course you can now tell me why you're here." I giggled, "Ok you got me, Greg meet your new tutor." He looked around, "Where?" I smiled at him, "You're looking at her." He looked at me with a surprised expression on his face, "You're my new tutor?" I nodded, "Yup, so come on and let's get started." We walked inside and the first thing I saw was Rodrick asleep on the couch with his drumsticks in each hand. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and shook him, "Rodrick, wake up." Nothing, "Rodrick." Still nothing, "Wake up damn it." Still nothing. I was starting to get pissed so I leaned over next to his ear, "DAMN IT RODRICK WAKE UP!" He still didn't wake up. What the hell he could sleep through an earthquake if he wanted to. I sighed and gave up. Greg came into the living room with his book bag and walked over to me. "Ok Greg what do you want to start with first?" He turned his head and looked at me, "Math, definitely math." "Ok show me what you need help with." He pulled out a thick, red math book and opened it to a page that read "Operations with fractions" I groaned, working with fractions was pretty easy, but I always hated them. "Ok, let's look at the first problem." After about 20 minutes Greg was finally starting to get it. "Ok Greg, that should be enough for today." He groaned and laid back on the couch, "Thank god, I thought we would never finish." I giggled and turned on the TV. While I was flipping through channels there was a commercial about a talent show that was coming soon. Rodrick shot up and stared at the TV, "Talent show?" I stared at him with confusion written all over my face, I screamed in his freaking ear and he didn't wake up, but one word from the TV and he wakes immediately. I don't understand him sometimes. "This is our chance." He said while staring at the TV. I'm guessing he meant his band "Loded Diper", he started the band in 2005 because according to Rodrick "It was just the year to rock." He stood up from the couch and tried to run to his room, but his mom stopped him before he could, "Aren't you forgetting something?" He looked at her, "what I showered yesterday, see smell." He said while lifting up his arm and pointing to armpit with his drumstick. She backed away, "No, I mean you were supposed to teach Greg how to play the drums." I looked at Greg, "he was going to teach you how to play the drums." He just shrugged. Rodrick made a face that said "Are you serious", "Mom, you can't be serious I have plenty of better things to do." "Rodrick, you go and spend time with your brother." He rolled his eyes and looked at Greg then at me, "Jessica when did you get here." I shook my head, "I got here about 20 minutes ago but you were sleeping." "Oh, ok then." I rolled my eyes, "Well then, I better get going." I started to pick up my things until Greg ran up to me, "You can't leave yet, you can't leave me alone with Rodrick." I looked at him, "Why can't I?" "Because he'll torture me." "I don't know." He got down on his knees and grabbed my leg, "Please, please, please stay." I tried to shake him off my leg, but it wasn't working out so well, "Ok, ok, I'll stay just let go of my leg." He got up from the floor and hugged me, "Thank you, thank you." Rodrick started walking to the garage, he turned around and looked at me and Greg, "Come on, let's go." We all walked into the garage and Rodrick sat behind his drum set, "Ok you two just sit there and watch." "Aren't you supposed to teach Greg how to play?" I asked. "He must watch before he learns and he's not touching my drums." I sighed and rolled, "You can be so stupid sometimes." He smirked, "Yea, but you love me anyway." I smiled slightly, "Whatever."

~FF 2 hours~

Me and Greg had spent 2 hours listening to Rodrick play the drums, eventually Greg had fallen asleep and my eye lids just felt heavier as time passed. I yawned and pulled out my phone to check the time. It was getting late and I had to go home. I looked at Rodrick who was still playing the drums, "Yo, Rodrick." He stopped playing and looked at me, "What?" I stood up and stretched, "I'm heading home." I walked out the door, "Bye." As I was walking down the driveway I heard someone call my name. I turned around saw Rodrick running up to me, "What's up Rodrick?" He looked at me, "I'll walk you home." I smiled at him, "Sure come on." As we were walking Rodrick started telling jokes, they were stupid, but they pretty funny. We finally reached my house I turned to look at Rodrick, "Thanks for walking me home." He shrugged, "No problem." We stared at each other for a minute until Rodrick lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "Sorry that was bothering me." I blushed lightly, "It's ok, well I'll see you tomorrow." "Yea, bye." He turned around and started walking back home. I went inside and sat on the couch thinking about what just happened. I never blushed around Rodrick, so why did I blush now. Oh well no point in thinking about it now I'm going to bed.

~Rodrick's POV~

When I got home I went into the garage. I saw Greg still sleeping on the couch in the garage. I walked over to him and kicked him awake, "Yo doofus wake up." "Mmm, where's Jessica?" Greg asked groggily. "She went home, so go to your room." Greg got up and walked to his room. I sighed and ran my fingers through my messy, brown hair. I went to my room and looked around. I saw a picture frame laying on my nightstand. I picked it up and saw that it was of Jessica and me. It was during graduation while we were still freshmen. I stared at Jessica her long, brown hair was curled and she was wearing black eyeliner that made her hazel eyes pop out. She looked beautiful that day and she still does. Wait, hold up did I just think that. I shook my head and sighed. I got dressed for bed and went to sleep


	3. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 3

Read PurpleBlass's story which I think is awesome.  
><strong>I'm all Bark and Bite! Literally!<strong> PurpleBlass  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

I woke up Sunday morning, bored, not knowing what to do. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. There was nothing for me to do, so I plopped myself on the couch and turned on the TV. I wasn't even really paying attention to it; I was just flipping through channels. I looked up at the ceiling and sighed. I didn't have to tutor Greg till 2:00, so I was free till then. I went upstairs to my room and I looked around for something to do. My eyes stopped at my guitar which was leaning against my wall. I walked over and grabbed it. I sat on my bed, thinking about what should play. One song popped into my head and I started playing "Hey Soul Sister." I loved that song so I would spend most of my time playing that song. After awhile I started to sing along.

"Hey soul sister

Ain't that mister, mister

On the radio, stereo

The way you move ain't fair you know

Hey soul sister

I don't wanna miss single you do

Tonight."

I stopped singing when I heard my phone ring. I answered it, "Hello?" "Help!" Greg screamed. "Greg, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "It's Rodrick, He found me and Rowley in his room and now he's going to kill us!" "Ok, I'll be there in a minute, for now just find somewhere to hide till I get there." "Ok, but hurry!" 'I'm gonna kill you!' I heard someone scream in the background. I assumed it was Rodrick and he sounded pissed. Greg sounded really scared so I just ran out of my house in my P.J.'s. I ran all the way to Greg's house and pounded on the door, "Greg, open the door." I heard someone messing with the lock, trying to open it. The door finally opened and ran inside. Greg ran to me and hid behind me, "Greg where's Rodrick?" Before he answered Rodrick ran into the living room with a water balloon in his hand, he threw it aiming for Greg, but it hit me instead. I was wet and cold. I glared at him, "What the hell, man!" "I'm sorry, I was aiming for Greg. I didn't see you standing there." He said. I looked at him and he looked nervous, well he better because here I am standing in my P.J.'s, wet, and cold, I am so pissed. "Rodrick, come here." I said in a calm voice. He shook his head. "I'm not gonna do anything." I stepped forward and he stepped back shaking his no. I sighed, "Then you leave me no choice." I chased him around the house. After awhile I got tired so I stopped and tried to catch my breath, then I remembered something, didn't Greg say Rowley was here. "Greg?" He looked at me, "Yea?" "Didn't you say Rowley was here?", "Yea?" "Then where is he?" He thought for a moment, "Uh, I don't know." I facepalmed myself and sighed, "You've gotta be kidding me, you lost Rowley?" "No," He said defensively, "I just don't know where he is." I shook my head, "I'm gonna go home and change, while you and Rodrick go find Rowley." He nodded, "Yes ma'am." I went home and stripped out of my wet P.J.'s and change into this:**.com/jessicas_sunday_outfit/set?id=30754674**

Then I ran all the way back. I walked inside and saw that there was no one in the living room. (Where the hell did they go?) I thought. I walked around the living room then the kitchen, "Guys, where are you?" No one answered. I just stood there in the kitchen, surrounded my silence until I felt someone breathing down my neck, I froze. "Boo." The person behind me whispered. I screamed, my heart was racing and pounding against my chest. I turned around and saw Rodrick laughing at me. I glared at him, "Dude, are you trying to give a heart attack!" He didn't answer me, he just kept laughing. I smack him upside the head, He winced and held his head in pain, "Ow, you didn't have to hit me" I glared at him, "Yes I did, now where's Greg and Rowley?" He grinned, "They're outside." I walked over to the door that led to the backyard; I saw Greg and Rowley standing by the door. I tried to open the door but it was locked. "Rodrick, why is the door locked?" He gave me an innocent looked and shrugged." I don't know." I shook my head and unlocked the door. Greg and Rowley ran in and hugged me, "Thank you." They said in unison. I looked at Rodrick, "Why did you lock them outside?" Rodrick pointed at them, "They went into my room even though they know they aren't allowed in there." I looked at him as if he were crazy, "That's why you locked them outside?" He nodded, "Yup." I rolled my eyes, then I remembered something, "Where's Manny and where are your parents?" "Manny is in his room still sleeping and our parents aren't here." Greg explained. I nodded, "Ok so what so do we do now." Greg looked at me and shrugged, "I don't know about you, but me and Rowley are going to play twisted wizard." He and Rowley ran upstairs to Greg's room. I looked at Rodrick who was just standing there with a blank expression on his face. "So what do you wanna do?" He shrugged and sat on the couch and turned on the TV, "Wanna watch TV?" I shrugged, "Sure." I sat on the couch next to Rodrick. We watch TV for about half an hour and I was starting to get sleepy. I tried to stay awake for as long as I could but it was no use I ended falling asleep.

Rodrick's POV

I was staring at the TV until I felt something land in my lap. I looked down and saw Jessica sleeping on my lap. She looked so peaceful, so I decided to leave her there. I tried to turn my attention back to the TV, but couldn't because Jessica kept turning. She soon stopped and had her face buried in my stomach. Instead of paying attention to the TV, I just stared at Jessica. Strands of her hair were on her face. I reached out and tucked them behind her ear. Instead of putting my hand back to side, I caressed her cheek. It was warm against my skin. I looked at her and she looked like an angel. I was surprised there weren't wings growing out of her back. I just continued to star at her, forgetting that the TV was even on. I felt myself leaning down over her. Our lips were getting closer and closer. They were about to touch when I heard someone come through the front door. I shot up from the couch forgetting that Jessica was sleeping on my lap. I heard her groan in pain. I looked down and saw that she was lying on the floor. I helped her up and saw my mom and dad walking over to me and Jessica. "Hey guys, what were you doing?" My mom asked. "Oh, nothing just watching TV." I said. "What time is it?" I heard Jessica ask. My dad looked at the clock, "Its 2:02." She nodded, "Ok, thank you." She went upstairs and headed for Greg's room. I sighed and ran my fingers through my messy hair, replaying what just happened. I was about to kiss my best friend. I never felt this way around a girl before especially not Jessica. When she was sleeping on my lap, I felt my heart beat faster and butterflies flying around in my stomach. I know it sounds sappy, but it's true. I pondered this feeling for a moment and then it hit me. I'm in love with my best friend. It's the only explanation of why I feel this way. I smiled at the thought. _I'm in love with Jessica Nunez._


	4. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 4

The weekend was finally over and it was time to go back to school. This is what I was wearing: **.com/cgi/set?id=30918599&lid=85999**

There was about 16 minutes before school, so I decided to walk around campus. I stopped walking when I saw Rodrick Leaning against a wall. I walked up to him, "Hey Rodrick." He looked up, "Hey Jess." He didn't say anything else, he just stared at me, and so there was an awkward silence. We just stared at each other and I noticed that there was a light blush covering his face, "Rodrick are you ok?" He started laughing nervously, "Yea, why do you ask?" I pointed to his cheek, "Your face is red." He just kept laughing, "Oh it's nothing, it's just really hot in here. Alright gotta go, bye." He ran off before I could say anything. I stared after him. (Freak) I thought.

~FF to 1st period~

Math was as boring as ever. It seems like when ever Mrs. Santiago starts talking she will not shut up, I mean she can for hours if she wanted too. I glanced over at Rodrick to find him looking at me. I smiled at him but he just quickly turned his head to the direction of the window. My smiled disappeared from my face and a frown replaced it. Why was Rodrick ignoring me? I sighed and looked at the board, but I all I could think about was why Rodrick was ignoring me. The bell finally rang and everyone ran out of the classroom. I looked around for Rodrick, but he already left. I walked out of the room and to my locker. While I was getting things out of my locker I saw Rodrick walking over to me, but instead he just completely ignored me and walked right by. No hey, no hello, no nothing. I sighed and closed my locker, feeling a small ping of sadness in my heart.

~FF to lunch~

I met Marisol, Emily, and Brianna in the student parking lot so we could go and get lunch. "Hey mama." Marisol said. "Hey guys." I said. "Come on guys, let's go." We would normally go in my car, but this time we went in Emily's car. The girls were laughing and talking, but I was just sitting in the back, not joining in on the conversation. Brianna looked at me, "What's the matter Jess, you're so quiet." I shook my head, "Nothing, nothing's wrong." Marisol scoffed, "Come on, we've known you for years. We know when something's up with you." I sighed, "Ok you got me, Rodrick's been ignoring me." "Why, did you guys get in a fight?" I shook my head, "No, he's just been ignoring me and whenever I get near him his face turns red." The car was silent for a minute and then the girls started laughing. I looked at them as if they were crazy, "What, why are you guys laughing?" Marisol shook her, "Jessica you are so smart but sometimes you can so stupid." "What the hell are you talking about, Mari?" "Rodrick likes you." Emily said from the driver's seat. My eyes widened and my face turned red, "W-what." They all started laughing again, while I just stared down at my lap. Does Rodrick really like me and if so do I like him?

~FF to 7th period~

I was finally the last period of the day. I couldn't wait to get home. I took a seat in my desk and waited for the class to being. I saw Rodrick come into the room. I didn't really expect a hello from him, so didn't bother to say anything to him. Mr. Parker came in and told everyone to take their seats. Halfway through the class my mind started to drift to what Emily said during lunch. Does Rodrick really like me? What if she was right and he does like me, do I like him too? I mean I always thought of him as just a friend but maybe… My thought was cut short when the bell rang releasing everyone from school. I gather my things, walked to my car, and drove home.

~At home~

I walked in my house and locked the door. I went to my room, threw my bag in the corner, and lied down on my bed. I wanted to go to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. I got up and changed out of the clothes I wore for school and into this: .com/cgi/set?id=30936868&lid=859996

I grabbed my phone and keys and walked to the Heffley's house. When I walked outside the sun was shining and everyone was outside. I couldn't help but smile, I mean come on who can't smile on a beautiful day like this. I walked up the steps of their front porch and knocked on the door. When the door opened I saw Rodrick standing there. He looked at me with a blush covering his face. Before I could say anything he quickly closed the door in my face. I stared at the door. (Really Rodrick, you had to close the door in my face) I thought. I sighed and knocked on the door again. This time when the door opened I saw Greg, "Hey Greg." He smiled at me, "Hi, why are you here?" "Maybe you forgot, but we have a tutoring session today." He nodded, "Oh, yea come on in." I walked in and sat on the couch, waiting for Greg. He came back with his bag and pulled out his homework. I saw that it was more fractions; you have got to be kidding me.

~FF to 20 minutes~

I was checking over Greg's homework and he had gotten all of the problems right. I handed him back his paper, "God job, Greg." He smiled, "Thanks, so what are you gonna do now?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I don't feel like going home yet. I'm just gonna go and bug Rodrick." "Ok, see ya." I waved to him, "Bye." Greg went outside and I went to Rodrick's room. Rodrick was lying on his bed with his arm covering his eyes. I guess he didn't hear me come in because he just stayed still. I walked up to him, "Hey Rodrick." He turned his head and looked at me with wide eyes, "Jessica, what are you doing here!" I sighed, "I came here to see, I want to know why you've been ignoring me." Rodrick laughed nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about." So he's trying to avoid the question, "Yes you do and I'm not gonna let you leave until you tell me why you've been ignoring me."

~Rodrick's POV~

What was I gonna tell her. I can't just say I'm in love with her, what if she doesn't feel the same way; it could end up ruining our whole friendship. "Well." She said impatiently. I guess I had no choice. I had to tell her and even if she doesn't feel the same way we could still be friends, right? I sighed, grabbed her shoulders, and looked her in the eyes. _"I'm in love with you."_


	5. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 5

I stared at Rodrick with wide eyes, "Y-you love me?" He nodded, "I love you more than anything, please say that you love me too." I couldn't speak, my heart was beat so fast, my mind was flustered, and I felt dizzy. I thought for a moment did I love Rodrick, do I think of him as more than a friend? Rodrick and I have been best friends since freshmen year, he always made me smile and laugh, he always made me happy when I was sad; he was always there for me when I needed him, and lately I would feel butterflies flying around my stomach whenever I was around him. I looked at Rodrick; his eyes were begging for an answer, I knew I couldn't keep him waiting. I now knew how I felt about Rodrick. I looked him in the eyes and took a deep breath, "I…I love you too, Rodrick." A large grin spread across his face, "Really?" I smiled and nodded. He picked me up and spun around in a circle. I started laughing. He set me down and looked at me; he leaned in and kissed me. His kiss was filled with so much love and passion that it made me feel weak in the knees. I kissed back with the same amount of love and passion he was giving me. After a few minutes the need for air became too great, so we parted. He leaned his forehead against mine and smiled, "I love you, Jessica Nunez." I smiled at him, "I love you too, Rodrick Heffley." We just stood in each other's embrace, enjoying each other's company. "I should probably get home." I said. He nodded, "Come on, I'll walk you home. We went to the living room, got my things, and left. We reached my doorstep, "So I'll see you tomorrow?" I said. He nodded, "Yea bye." He kissed me and went home. I walked into my house and went to my room. I lied down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I sighed and smiled.

~Rodrick's POV~

As I walked home all I thought about was that she loved me, she really loved me. I got home and went to my room. I lied down on my bed. I closed my eyes and I saw Jessica. Her face filled my every thought. I couldn't think of anything else but her. I loved her and nothing was ever going to change that.

~FF to Tuesday~

This morning I woke up happier than I ever had. I got dressed in this: .com/cgi/set?id=31237941&lid=859996 and drove off to school. When I got to school I parked in the student parking lot and just walked around campus. I stopped walking and just leaned against a wall. I was just minding my own business when out of nowhere someone walks up next to and yells boo in my ear. I jumps and screamed, I turned to see who the hell screamed in my ear and sure enough I saw Rodrick standing there smiling. I smacked his arm playfully, "You couldn't have said hi like a normal person?" He smiled at me, "Yes I did." I smiled, he was an idiot but I guess he was my idiot. I gave him quick peck on the lips and grabbed his hand, "Come on, we have to get to class." He smiled and followed me.

~FF to 1st period~

As usual math was as boring as hell. I was staring at the board until a note landed on my desk. I open it and see it's from Rodrick, "I'm bored –Rodrick" I wrote back, "_**Me 2 –Jess**_" "_**What are you doing after school –Rodrick**_" "_**I'm coming over to your place –Jess**_" "_**Can't get enough of me –Rodrick**_" "_**You know I'm going to tutor Greg –Jess.**_" "_**I know, but we can always hang out afterward –Rodrick**_" "_**Sure –Jess**_" The bell rang and everyone ran out of the room. I grabbed my things and waited for Rodrick. He walked to me and grabbed my hand, "Come on." We walked over to my locker and Rodrick looked at me, "Jess, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?" I smiled at him, "Of course, I would love too." He smiled and kissed, "Alright babe, I gotta go, I'll see you later." I nodded, "Alright bye, love you." "Love you too." I closed my locker and walked off to English.

~FF to Lunch~

The girls and I decided to eat lunch at school. We got our lunch and sat at one of the tables. Emily looked at me, "So Jess anything?" I nodded, "Yeah, me and Rodrick started dating." They gasped and looked at me with wide eyes, "What?" They yelled in unison. I started laughing, "Yup, we started dating yesterday." "We told you he liked you." Marisol said. I smiled, "Yea, yea you did." I looked at Emily, "So how are things going with you and Orlando?" She started blushing, "We're just friends." I rolled my eyes and took a bite out of my pizza. I looked at the girls and they were just staring at me, "What is there something on my face?" They just kept staring at me, "Why the hell are you guys staring at me?" Then all of a sudden I felt someone put their hands on my waist and kiss me neck. I quickly turned around and saw Rodrick. I kissed him, "Hey, what are you doing here?" He sat down next to me, "I came to see." I couldn't help but smile and then I heard the girls say 'Awww that's so adorable' I shook my head and laughed slightly. Rodrick looked at my friends, "Hey." "Hey." They said. "This is Brianna, Marisol, and Emily." I introduced as I pointed to each of them. They looked at Rodrick, "So Rodrick, Jesse tells us that you two are dating now, is that true?" He nodded, "Yup, it's true." They squealed, "We are so happy for you guys!" I laughed and then heard the bell ring, "Well guys, we better go." I grabbed my bag and kissed Rodrick on the cheek, "See you later." He smiled, "Bye."

~FF to 7th Period~

It was time for 7th period and today we had a substitute. How great is that. I walked in the room and saw the sub, she was old women, who looked like she could barely stay wake. I saw Rodrick sitting in his seat so I walked over to him, "Hey." He looked up at me, "Hey babe." I smiled since when do you get here before me?" He shrugged, "I don't know." The sub told everyone to take their seats. I gave Rodrick a quick peck on the lips and sat down. As the sub was talking she was slowly falling asleep until she finally fell asleep. So I guess we have a free period. Rodrick walked over to my desk, "so, where do you wanna go on our date?" I shrugged, "I don't know where do you wanna go?" "We could always go to the fair." He suggested. I smiled, "Yea that sounds great." "Alright, I'll pick you up Friday at 8." I nodded, "Ok." We spent the entire period talking because the sub was still sleeping. The bell rang and I walked to my car. I saw Rodrick in the parking lot. "Hi." He smiled at me, "Hey, so I'll see you at me place." I nodded, "Yea bye." I kissed him and drove home.

~At Home~

When I got home the first thing I did was change into this: .com/cgi/set?id=31262909 and got something to eat. Then I left to the Heffley Residence. While I was walking there I saw Greg and Rowley coming back from school, "Hey guys." They walked up to me, "Hey Jess." "Where are you going?" Greg asked. "I'm going over to your place." "Oh, that's right we have a tutoring session today." He said in realization. "Yup, so come on." Before I could start walking Greg grabbed my hand, "What's up." "Maybe we could skip today's session." He said. I looked at him, "Greg you can't skip." "Please." He begged. I shook my head, "No." He got down on his knees, "Please, please." "No Greg." Greg looked at Rowley and he got down his knees too, "Please, please, please, please." I sighed, "Fine, but only this once, tomorrow's session will be twice as long, and if your mom asks we studied all afternoon." They got up from the floor, hugged me, and ran off. I smiled and continued to walk to Greg's house. I saw Rodrick's van parked outside. He was coming out of the driver's seat, some dude came out of the passenger's, and some dude came out of the back. They pulled out their instruments from the back and into the garage. I walked over to them, "Hey Rodrick." Rodrick walked over to me and kissed me, "Hey babe, I want you some of my friends. This is Ben and Chris. Ben is our lead singer and guitarist and Chris is our lead bassist." I waved to them, "Hey I'm Jessica Nunez, Rodrick's girlfriend." They waved back, "Nice to meet you." "Greg's not here yet." Rodrick told me. "I know, I decided to give him the day off." Rodrick wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close to him, and smiled, "Oh really." I wrapped my arms around his neck, "Yea really." He leaned his forehead against mine, "Then you should stay for band practice." "Should I?" He nodded, "Yea you should, so come on." He pulled me into the garage and I sat on the couch. A few hours passed by and band practice was finally over. Ben and Chris went home. Rodrick walked over to the couch and sat next to me. He laid his on my lap and looked up at me, "So what do you think?" I leaned down and kissed his forehead, "I thought you guys were great." He smiled at me, "So what do you wanna do now?" I shrugged, "I don't know." He got up from the couch and held out his hand, "Come on." I grabbed his hand, "Where are we going?" He led me out of the garage, "You'll see." He took me to my house, "Why are we at my place?" He shrugged, "Cause I wanted to come here." I chuckled and unlocked the door. We headed up to my room. Rodrick looked around my room while I sat on my bed, "Nice room." I smiled, "Thanks." He kept looking around my room and his eyes landed on my guitar, "You play the guitar?" I nodded, "Yup, I learned how to play when I was 11." He grabbed my guitar and handed it to me, "Play something." I looked at him, "Why?" He smiled, "Because I'm bored, I'm your boyfriend, and cause you love me." I laughed lightly, "Fine but if you start laughing I'm stopping." He nodded. I sighed and started playing: .com/watch?v=mwLyk3rxp_8 I stopped and looked at him, "Well?" He smiled, "That was amazing." I smiled back, "Thanks, you should probably go home it's getting late." He nodded, "Your right, bye." I smiled, "Bye." He kissed me softly, "Love you." "Love you too." He left and I lied down on my bed. I smiled. _I love him more than he will ever know._


	6. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 6

~Rodrick's POV~

The light of the sun shined through the window and hit my face. I slowly opened my eyes and just stared at the ceiling for a minute. I groaned, got up, and got dressed for school. I grabbed my book bag and walked downstairs. I saw my Mom, Dad, Greg, and Manny eating breakfast. I grabbed a piece of toast and walked to the door, "Bye." "Rodrick, wait." My Mom stopped me. I turned around and looked at her, "What?" "You remember how I said you and Greg should spend more time together, well I realized that's probably not going to work so," She held up fake money, "Ta-da, Mom bucks." I looked at her as if she was crazy. "You see how this works is, when you and Greg spend time together without fighting or if you do something nice for one another then you each get mom bucks, I'll give each five mom bucks to start out with." She handed us the fake money. "When you have mom bucks you can exchange them for actual money, so..." "Can I exchange it now?" I interrupted her. "Yes, but..." I interrupted her again, "So I can exchange now?" "Yes, but don't you..." "I want to exchange it now." She opened her mouth to say something but closed again. She sighed and gave me five dollars and took back the fake money. "Well gotta go, bye." I got in my car and drove to school. When I got to school I walked around campus and looked for Jessica. I couldn't find her anywhere so I decided to call her. After a minute or two she finally picked up, _**"Hello?"**_When I heard her she sounded awful, "Jess, where are you?" I heard her cough, _"I'm at home. I'm sick, so I'm not going to school today." _"That's sucks." _"Yea, it does. My head hurts, my throat hurts, and every muscle in my body in killing me." _"Aww does my baby feel that bad?" She laughed lightly then coughed, _"Shut up and go to class."_ I smiled, "Bye, love you." _"Love you too."_ I hung up and put my phone in my pocket and walked off to class.

~FF to 1st Period~

First period was so boring without Jessica. Usually we would pass notes in class, but now she wasn't here, so what am I supposed to do now. I didn't feel like taking notes or doing my work so I started doodling in my notebook. The class was half over and I drew in almost five pages of my notebook. I felt my phone vibrate. I looked around room to see if the teacher was walking around. She was sitting at her desk. I took my phone out of my phone and looked at it. I saw that it was a text from Jessica, "_**You bored without me.**_" I smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm so bored I wish you were here." "_**Aww that's sweet, I wish you were here too.**_" So what are you doing" "_**Nothing, just lying in bed, it'd not like I can do much.**_" "That's right you're sick so you can't do anything." "_**Shut up so what are you doing?**_" "I don't know it's not like I pay attention in class anyway." "_**True, well class should be over soon so Imma let you go.**_" "Kay bye love you." "_**Love you too.**_" I smiled and put my phone away. The bell rang and I walked to my next class.

~FF to Lunch~

I walked to the student parking lot and hopped into my van. I decided to visit Jessica instead of going to get lunch. I parked in her driveway and knocked on the door. "Coming." I heard someone say from behind the door. It opened to reveal Jessica. Her hair was a mess, she was still in her pajamas, her eyes were red and watery, and her nose was as red as Rudolph's. "Rodrick what are you doing here?" She said as she coughed. I smiled, "I came to visit you." "Aww that's so sweet, come inside." I came inside and we walked up to her room. There were used tissues next to her bed. She lied down on her bed. I walked over and sat down beside her, "So, how do you feel?" She groaned, "I feel like crap and I look like crap." I moved hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, "No you don't, to me you look like the most beautiful girl in the world." She sat up and kissed my cheek, "You are the sweetest guy ever." I raised my eyebrow and smirked, "Just the sweetest?" She rolled her eyes, "The sweetest and sexiest guy ever." I kissed her forehead, "That's the answer I was looking for." She looked at her clock, "You should probably leave lunch is almost over." "Yeah, you're right, bye." "Bye." When I got outside, I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw that I got a text from Jessica, "_**I luv u 3.**_" I smiled and looked up at her window. She was waving at me. I waved back and replied, "Luv u 2." I got in my car and drove to school.

~FF to 7th Period~

Last period of the day, finally! I couldn't wait to go home. I stared at the board, thinking about Friday. Jessica and I were going to the amusement park. I couldn't wait just me and Jessica, alone, nobody to bother us. I smile just thinking about it. I felt my phone vibrate, I took I out of my pocket. I saw that Ben text me, "_**Dude remember band practice today.**_" I replied, "K, c u then." I put my phone back in my pocket. I got so bored that I started drawing a diaper pin on my arm. I sighed and laid my head on desk. I few minutes later I ended up falling asleep. I shot up when I heard the bell ring. I yawned and grabbed my stuff. I hoped into my car and drove home.

~At home~

When I got home I dropped my bag and lied down on the couch. I got up when I heard the door ring. I opened the door and saw Ben and Chris. "Hey guys." I said. "Hey." They said in unison. They walked inside, "So, you ready for practice?" I nodded, "Yea, come on." We walked into the garage and set up instruments. "Okay guys let's get started." I said.

~After band practice~

We finished practicing and the guys went home. I looked at my phone to check the time and it 5:45. I walked to Jessica's place and saw two other cars in the driveway. (Her parents must be home.) I thought. I knocked on the door. The door opened and I saw Jessica's mom standing there. "Hey Rodrick." She said. "Hi Mrs. Nunez, can I go see Jessica?" I asked. She nodded sure go ahead. I walked upstairs to Jessica's room. I walked in and saw that she was sleeping. I walked up to her bed and stared at her. She looked like an angel when she was asleep. Sometimes I wonder, what did I do to deserve someone like her. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up me, "Hey." She said softly. I smiled, "Hi." She sat up, "What are you doing here?" I sat on her bed, "I came to see you." She smiled, "How was school?" I sighed and wrapped my arms around her, "Boring as hell." She giggled, "Aww was my baby bored without me?" "Yes." I mumbled. I lied down on her bed, pulling her down with me. She laid her head on my chest. We layed there in silence, it seemed like time stood still when I was with Jessica. I kissed the top of her head, "I love you, you know that?" She nodded, "I love you too, Rodrick." I held her tighter, "Nothing is ever going to change the way I feel about you, I hope you know that." I waited for her response but she stayed silent, "Jess?" I looked at her and saw that she had fallen asleep. I chuckled and kissed head, "Goodnight, my love." I let her and went downstairs. I saw her parents sitting on the couch, "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Nunez." "Bye Rodrick." I closed the door and walked home.


	7. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 7

Today was finally Friday and I had my date with Rodrick. I'm so excited, it was our first date and I want everything to go great. I was in my room looking for an outfit to wear. There were a lot of possibilities but in the end I decided to wear this: .com/cgi/set?id=34024704&lid=859996 I put on some eyeliner and lip gloss and looked in the mirror. When I was satisfied with my look I went downstairs to wait for Rodrick. I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. I was flipping through channels until I saw the commercial for the talent show. That got me thinking maybe I should enter the talent show. It could be fun, right? Just then I heard the doorbell ring. I turned off the TV and got up from the couch. When I opened the door I saw Rodrick (picture of what he wore at the bottom). He held out his hand, "Ready to go milady?" I smiled and grabbed his hand, "Yea let's go." I closed and locked the door and we walked over to Rodrick's van. He opened the door to the passenger's seat. "Thank you." I said as I climbed in. "You're welcome." He said while closing the car door. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. He looked at me, "You might want to buckle up." "Okay…" I said while strapping myself in. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded, "Yep." When Rodrick pulled out of my driveway I understood why he wanted me to buckle up. He drove like a mad man. Half the time I don't even think we were on the road. I'm starting to question how he even got his license. When we finally got to the amusement park I got out of the van and walked towards Rodrick. "I hope you realize that I'm driving us back home." I said. He pouted, "You don't like the way I drive?" I smiled and lightly kissed him on the lips, "Aww baby, no… I don't." He smiled and grabbed my hand, "Come on." We walked towards the entrance of the amusement park and he paid for both of us. We walked around for a while and talked about random things, until Rodrick stopped in front of this huge roller coaster. He smile and pointed at it, "Let's go on this one." I stared up at it; this had to be one of the biggest roller coasters in the park, I was afraid if I went on this ride I would end up throwing up in the bathroom. I looked back at Rodrick, "Sure, why not." He grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the ride.

~FF to after the ride~

When we got off the ride Rodrick ran straight to the bathroom. I laughed; I didn't think Rodrick would be the one who would have to throw up. After a few minutes Rodrick finally came out of the bathroom and walked towards me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, "You feel better now?" He nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist, "Yea, so what do you want to now?" "How about we walked around for a while?" He nodded, "All right." We let go of each other. Rodrick held my hand and laced our fingers together. We walked around the park, played a few games, and Rodrick won me a stuffed marshmallow. Out of all of the dates I've been on this one had to be the best. It was getting pretty late but we decided to go on the Ferris wheel before we left. We got on the Ferris wheel and Rodrick wrapped his arms around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. We stopped at the top and stared into the night sky. We didn't speak; we just sat there enjoying each other company. "Jess?" I heard Rodrick say. I looked at him, "Yea?" "You know I love you right?" He asked. I smiled and nodded, "Of course I do. I love you too." He tightened his grip on me, "I mean it I love you. Whenever I'm near you I get butterflies in my stomach, whenever I hold you I don't wanna let go you go, and sometimes I lay in bed thinking what did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you. I love you so much." I was speechless. I felt tears welding up, "Rodrick that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard. I love you too. I leaned in and kissed him. As I was kissing him I felt tears streaming down my face. This was honestly one of the best nights of my life.

~At home~

Rodrick drove us home from the amusement park cause he wouldn't let me drive. He said no matter how much he loved me I still can't drive his van. We stopped in front of my house and Rodrick walked me to my door. "I had lot fun tonight." I said smiling. He smiled back, "Yea me too." "You better get home it's getting late." I said. He nodded, "Your right, I'll see you tomorrow." He leaned and kissed me softly, "Goodbye." I smiled, "Bye." I walked inside and leaned against the door. I smiled, "Best. Date. Ever."


	8. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 8

Yesterday was my date with Rodrick and it could not have gone any better. It was really one of the best dates I have ever had. I'm so lucky to have a boyfriend like Rodrick. Today Rodrick was practicing for the talent show so I was going to hang out with my friends. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Marisol. After a moment or two she finally picked, "Hello?" "Mari, I was wondering if you and the girls wanted to hang out today?" I asked. "Sure, just let me call the girls and we'll be right over." She said. "Alright, bye." "Bye." And with that she hung up. I put my cell phone back into my pocket and lied down on my bed. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. It was quiet; there was no one home but me. Nowadays it seems like my parents spent more time at the hospital than they do at home. I know most teens would love to have the house to themselves they could throw parties and invite whoever the hell they wanted, but I liked having my parents around. They're funny and fun to be around but now I almost never see them. Thinking about that made me depressed. I heard my phone ring. I pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID, it was Marisol. "Hello." I answered. "We're here open the door." She said. I hung up and walked downstairs. I opened the door and there standing was Marisol, Emily, and Brianna. "Hey girls, come on in." I said. They came in and we headed up to my room. "So what do you guys wanna do?" I asked. "I don't know." They said in unison. "Where are your parents?" Emily asked. I frowned and looked down, "They're working, that's all they seem to do. I felt kinda lonely so I called you guys." They came up to and hugged me, "Awww." I laughed, "Okay, okay let go." They let go of me and sat down on my bed. "Hey, what would you guys say if I wanted to enter the talent show?" I asked. "We would support you all the way, why do you want to enter the talent show?" Brianna asked. I shrugged, "I don't know yet, I'm still thinking about it." Marisol got from my bed, grabbed my guitar, and handed it to me, "Play something." I looked at her funny, "Why?" "Cause I said so, now do it." I took the guitar from her, "What do I play?" "Whatever you want." She said. I sat there thinking of what I should play. I played Two Worlds Collide: .com/watch?v=nmERWZSCLk4&feature=related

"She was given the world  
>So much that she couldn't see<br>And she needed someone to show her,  
>Who she could be.<br>And she tried to survive  
>Wearing her heart on her sleeve<br>But I needed you to believe

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You showed me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<p>

La dee da dee da

She was scared of it all, watching from far away.  
>She was given a role, never knew just when to play.<br>And she tried to survive  
>Living her life on her own<br>Always afraid of the throne  
>But you've given me strength to find home.<p>

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You showed me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<p>

She was scared  
>Unprepared.<br>Lost in the dark.  
>Falling Apart,<br>I can survive,  
>With you by my side.<br>We're gonna be alright.  
>This is what happens when two worlds collide.<p>

You had your dreams, I had mine.  
>You had your fears, I was fine.<br>You show me what I couldn't find,  
>When two different worlds collide.<br>La dee da dee da

You had your fears, I was fine.  
>You showed me what I couldn't find,<br>When two different worlds collide.  
>When two different worlds collide."<p>

When I finished I put down my guitar and looked up at my friends, "So, what do you guys think?" They just stared at me with their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. "Guys, Say something." I said. They still didn't say anything, "Guys, your freaking me out, was I that bad?" They shook their head, "No, you were amazing!" I smiled, "Really, so you guys think I should enter the talent show?" "Hell yeah you should!" They screamed in unison. I laughed, "Alright then it's settled, I'm singing in the talent show!" We all cheered and started jumping around my room. We're weird, I'll admit that, but (In the words of 15jakubes) that's what makes us epic (Sorry if I used the word wrong.) After a couple of hours the girls went home and I was alone again. I lied down on my bed and closed my eyes. Just as I was about to fall asleep my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and saw that it was Rodrick. "Hey Rodrick." I said. "Hey babe, how was your day?" He asked. "It was fine; I spent the day with the girls. How was practice?" "It was great, I just know our new song is going to be epic!" I giggled, "That's great I can't wait to hear it." "Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow, love you." I smiled, "I love you, too." I put my phone on my nightstand and changed into my pajamas. (.com/jessicas_pajamas/set?id=35665519) I lied down on my bed, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.

Sorry the ending sucked, I promise next chapter will be much better I've just been really busy. See you next time.


	9. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 9

Ok, so yesterday I decided that I was going to sign up for the talent show. Exciting, right? Yea, well instead of performing a song someone else wrote, I'm going to perform my own original song. Yup, you heard me Jessica Nunez is going to write her own song. The only problem is I have no inspiration; I have nothing to write about. So I here I am in my room, lying on my bed trying to think of something to write about. Why is this so hard! I shove my head in my pillow and groan. I heard someone knock on my bedroom door. "Who is it?" I asked. They didn't say anything instead they just kept knocking on the door. I sighed and got up from my bed. I opened the door only to that there was nobody there. I stepped out into the hallway and looked around but there was nobody. I swore I heard someone knock on my door. I went back into my room and closed the door. I stood there for minute just looking at my door, and then all of a sudden I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I screamed and turned around only to see Rodrick with a huge grin on his face. I glared at him, "I hate it when you do that!" "But you look so cute when you make that face." He said. I smacked his arm and smiled, "Shut up. What are you doing here, I thought you had rehearsal." He smiled, "I just came to visit, thought you might be lonely without me." "Aww how nice of you to of think me." I said. He shrugged, "It's just the kinda person I am, so what are you doing?" I lied down on my bed, "Not much, I'm just trying to write a song, but it's not going so well." He walked over to my bed and laid down next me, "Really, what for?" "The girls convinced me to enter the talent show and I'm gonna perform an original song." He smiled at me, "That's cool, but if you're entering then you have to promise me one thing." "What?" I asked. "You have to promise you won't get mad when I beat you and win the talent show." He said. I laughed, "Fine, but what if beat you and I win, will you get mad at me?" "Of course not." He said. I smiled, "Good." Rodrick wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me on top of him. I giggled, "What are you doing?" He smiled, "Nothing." We stared into each other's eyes. When I look into his eyes it's as if everything around me just disappeared. I felt myself leaning closer to his face. Soon our lips were just centimeters apart. Our lips finally met in a sweet, passionate kiss. When we kissed I swear I could fireworks going off. The need for air became too great so we parted. We looked into each other's eyes and immediately connected our lips together. He licked my bottom lip wanting entrance. I slowly parted my lips, allowing his tongue to slip past them. I moaned as our tongues swirled around each other's. I felt his hands slowly massage my sides as he raised my shirt little by little. He parted his lips from my mine, kissed down my jaw, and latched his lips onto my neck. I moaned as he sucked and bit down on neck. We pulled away from each other. We were both breathing heavily. Suddenly we heard a knock on my door, "Jessica?" We scrambled off my bed and attempted to look like we hadn't done anything. "C-come in." I said. My door opened slightly and my mom stuck her head in, "Rodrick, your mom called and she needs you to come home." He nodded, "Ok, Thank you Mrs. Nunez." My mom closed my door and left. Rodrick turned to me, "I'll see you tomorrow." I nodded, "Ok." He kissed my cheek and left. I smiled. I grabbed my guitar and sat on my bed. I started to strum random notes until I came up with the perfect idea for my song. It'll be a love song dedicated to Rodrick.

After a few hours I finally finished my song. I think it's pretty good for the first I've ever written. It's called "Until You're Mine"

"My state of mind has finally  
>got the best of me<br>I need you next to me  
>I'll try to find a way that I<br>can get to you  
>Just wanna get to you<p>

The world I see is perfect now,  
>you're all around<br>With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
>A way to fill this hole inside<br>I can't survive without you here  
>by my side<br>Until you're mine, not gonna be  
>Even close to complete<br>I won't rest until you're mine  
>Mine...<p>

Alone inside, I can only hear  
>your voice<br>Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
>coming back to you<br>Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
>It's killing me, you're all i see, yeah<p>

Until you're mine, I have to find  
>A way to fill this hole inside<br>I can't survive without you here by  
>my side<br>Until you're mine, not gonna be  
>Even close to complete<br>I won't rest until you're mine  
>Mine...<p>

Just stop wondering  
>If we were meant to be<br>Forget about fate and just hold me  
>I'm ready to begin<br>The waiting has to end  
>Right now, today<br>I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
>Until you're<br>Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
>A way to fill this hole inside<br>I can't survive without you here by  
>my side<br>Until you're mine, not gonna be  
>Even close to complete<br>I won't rest until you're mine  
>Mine...<p>

My state of mind, has finally got the  
>best of me,<br>I need you next to me...

There's no way this song isn't going to when first place. I can't wait for the talent show.


	10. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 10

It's finally Monday. You know what that means; yup we go to back to school. I got out bed and changed into this: .com/jessicas_school_outfit/set?id=38611532 I walked to my mirror and combed the knots out of my hair. Once I was happy with my look I went downstairs. I went to the kitchen and got a bottle of apple juice. "I'm leaving!" I yelled. Nobody answered. I sighed, I guess they already left. I walked to my car and drove to school.

~At school~

I wondered around campus alone. It seemed like everyone was busy today. I sat down on one of the benches outside of the library. I reached into my book bag and pulled one of my favorite books. I was into what I was reading I didn't even notice someone walking up behind me. "Jess." I heard them say. I turned around and saw Rodrick. He sat next to me, "Hey babe." I marked my page and put my book back in my bag. I turned to him, "Hey, what are you doing here I thought you would be rehearsing for the talent show?" He smiled, "I was but then I saw you here by yourself, looking all lonely." I smiled slightly, "I wasn't lonely." He looked at me with his "really?" face. I rolled my eyes, "Okay I guess I was a little lonely, but can you really blame me. All of my friends are busy doing whatever the hell they're doing, you're busy rehearsing, and here I am sitting by myself, reading a book, looking like a nerd." He frowned and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm sorry, why didn't you tell me you were feeling lonely?" I sighed, "Because I know how important it is for you to practice for the talent show and I didn't want to bother you." He let go of me and put his hands on my shoulders, "Jessica Nunez, you should know you could never bother me. No matter how busy I seem, you will always come first." I smiled and nodded, "Okay, I love you Rodrick." He kissed my forehead, "I love you too, Jessica." The bell rang signaling everyone to go to their first period.

~First period~

First period was boring as usual. We were reviewing angle pair relationships. It was pretty simple so I spent most of the period doodling in my notebook. Minutes later I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked around saw a folded piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up and unfolded it. Inside was a poorly drawn heart with two stick figures holding hands. At the bottom of the page said "I Love You." I smiled, there was one person I knew who sucked this bad at drawing and could be so sweet. I turned my head and looked at Rodrick. He smiled and waved at me. I waved back. I put the picture in the front cover of my binder. "Jessica." I looked forward, "Yes Mr. Johnson?" "Can you tell me what is a complementary angle, a supplementary angle, and an adjacent angle." I sighed, "Two angles are complementary angles if the sum of their measures is 90 degrees. Two angles are supplementary angles if the sum of their measures is 180 degrees. Adjacent angles are two angles that share a common vertex and side, but have no common interior points." His eyes grow to the size of dinner plates, "O-okay, good job." I guess everyone else got it wrong. "Okay everyone you have homework tonight. Page 207 #3-20 will be due tomorrow." Everyone groaned. The bell rung and everyone ran out of the room. I grabbed my things and walked to my locker. I put my geometry book in my locker and pulled out my English book. I closed my locker and walked to English.

~FF to lunch~

Okay so I'm having lunch alone… again. I didn't feel like eating so I went to the library to return my book and check out a new one. While I was walking to the library I saw a girl looking around like she was lost. I walked up to her, "Hey are lost?" She looked at me and smiled, "Yea I'm trying to find the library." "Oh then come with me, I'm on my way there." She held out her hand, "Thanks, My name's Bella Jakubec. I'm new here." I shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you I'm Jessica Nunez." As we walked to the library we asked each other of questions. "So when did you get here?" I asked. "I moved here about a week ago and I transferred here today." She said. "Well I hope you're enjoying your time here." I said. She smiled, "I am." "Well here we are." I said as we reached the library. "Thanks I really appreciate your help." She said. I smiled, "No problem, so why did you want to come to the library?" "I didn't feel like eating so I thought I would come and check out a book." She said. I nodded, "Me too." Once we found the books we were looking for, we sat at one of the tables and just talked about random things. I learned a lot about her. She's a huge fan of Green Day, she loves the Harry Potter movies, and she likes reading and writing stories. She seemed like a really chick. The bell rang for everyone to go their next class. I got up from the table and held out my hand, "It was really nice meeting you Bella." She shook my hand and smiled, "It was nice meeting you too, Jessica."

~FF to 7th period

I walked into the room and saw Rodrick sitting at his desk with his headphones on. I walked up to him but he didn't notice because he was too absorbed in his music. "Rodrick." I said while waving my hand in front of his face. He looked up and smiled, "Hey Babe." I smiled and took off his head phones, "Hey how was practice?" "It was great, we're definitely gonna get first place in the talent show!" He said excitedly. I laughed, "Not if I get first place." "Okay everyone sit down." Ms. Fugate said while walking into the room. I kissed Rodrick's cheek and went to my desk. While Ms. Fugate was teaching I kept zoning in and out. Could she be any more boring? "Alright everybody for tonight's homework you have to write an essay on someone who is your hero." She said. The bell rang. "Have good day everyone." She said as everyone ran out of the class.

~At home~

When I got home I dropped my bag on the floor and lied down the couch. I sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Jessica!" I heard someone yell. I turned my head and saw my mom and dad. I smiled, "Mami! Papi! You're here, I thought you were working." They sat down next to me. "We thought that we could spend some time together." My mami said. "We know that we haven't spent much time with you, but we're gonna try to fix that." My papi said. I smiled and hugged them, "I love you guys." They hugged me back, "We love you too."


	11. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 11

Time seemed to be moving so quickly. It was already Sunday and there were only a few weeks till the talent show. I had spent the entire week trying to perfect my song and I think it's coming along pretty well. I'm really happy with it. Right now I was getting ready for church because as I said before its Sunday. (.com/jessicas_church_outfit/set?id=43455562) After I finished getting dressed I walked over to my mirror and made sure I looked presentable. Once I was pleased with my appearance, I combed the knots out of my hair. I looked in the mirror one last time and headed downstairs. I saw my mom and dad sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Alright, I'm ready!" I said as I walked towards them. "It's about time." They groaned. I stuck my tongue out at them, "Shut up and let's go." They stood up from the couch and my dad threw me over his shoulder. I let out a small scream and laughed, "Put me down!" He let out hearty laugh, "Nah that's okay." I squirmed around and hit his back, but he stood firm and walked to the car with me over his shoulder. Once we reached the car he let me down. "There happy?" I pouted and stuck my tongue out, "Yes, yes I am." He rolled his eyes and chuckled. We hopped in the car and headed to church.

~FF to Church~

I climbed out of the car and smoothed the wrinkles out my skirt. I looked around and saw people getting out of their cars and walking into the church. My eyes stopped wondering when I saw the Heffley family. I smiled when I saw Rodrick; he was actually wearing something other than a t-shirt and jeans. Then my smile faded when I saw Greg and what was on his pants. (Did he crap his pants?) I thought. Then I saw Rodrick stick a candy wrapper into his pants pocket. I sighed, (Rodrick, why must you torment him?) "Jessica, come on." I heard my mom say. I turned toward them, "Okay." We walked into the church and sat in an empty pew in the third row. We sat there waiting for the service to begin. Then I heard somebody sit next to me, I figured it was someone that I didn't know so I kept looking forward. Suddenly I felt a hand on my thigh. My eyes widened and I turned to them, "What the hell, do you-" I stopped when I saw that it was Rodrick. I glared at him but he just smirked in return. I smacked his hand off my thigh, "What the hell dude." He looked at me innocently, "What?" I sighed and shook my head, "You're an idiot." He put his arm around me, "Yeah, but I'm you're idiot." I smiled, "Yea, you are." I leaned into him as he kept his arm around me. Then suddenly I heard the sound of cameras going off. I turned my head towards my parents while Rodrick turned head towards his. Both of our moms had just taken a picture of us. "Mom!" We both yelled. They smiled at us, "It was a Kodak moment" Rodrick and I groaned. They just laughed. A few moments later the pastor came and began the service.

~20 minutes later~

We were 20 minutes in and I was bored out of my mind. Our pastor has a voice that could put anyone to sleep. I stared blankly at the pastor until I once again felt Rodrick's hand on my thigh. I smacked his hand off but he just put it back. Every time I would smack his hand away he would just put it back. I looked at him and whispered, "Stop it." "Why?" He whispered back. "Because I said so." He smiled and rubbed my thigh, "That's not a reason." I grabbed his hand and shoved it back towards him, "Yes it is." I thought that I finally got through to him, but I was wrong. He put his hand back on my thigh. I sighed. I give up. I pouted while Rodrick smiled triumphantly. I crossed my arms over my chest.

~Half way through the service~

Alright, almost done and I can go home. Thank god, I was bored out if my mind. Soon the pastor called up the first row (If you go to church then you know the wine and cookie thing.) Then the second row went up and finally we were next. I looked beside me to find Rodrick sleeping. I rolled my eyes and flicked his forehead. He slowly opened and looked up me, "What?" "Get up." I said while standing up. He stood up and slowly followed behind Greg. We slowly made our way toward the front. After a few people, Greg was next. He took a step forward but stopped because Rodrick had purposed stepped on the shawl that was around Greg's waist, ripping it off and revealing the stain on the back of his pants. Everyone stood in silence until a little girl stood up and yelled, "POOP, HE POOPED HIS PANT!" Greg frantically turned around, "No, it's just chocolate!" He wiped a finger on the chocolate stain and stuck it in his mouth, "See?" (Ok, that was kinda nasty.) I thought. The entire room erupted in sounds of disgust. Greg glared at Rodrick and pounced on him. They wrestled on the ground until Mr. Heffley grabbed their collars and dragged them out. I stared after them. "Well then ladies and gentlemen, why don't we cut today's service short shall we? So goodbye and may the lord be with you." "Jessica, vamos!" I heard my mom call. I walked towards them. We hopped into the car and went home.

~At home~

Once we got home I changed out of my clothes and changed into something more comfortable. I grabbed my phone and called Rodrick. After a minute or so he picked up, "Hey." "Why?" I asked. "Why what?" "Why do you have to torture your brother?" "I don't know it's fun." I sighed, "So what happened when you got home?" He groaned, "I was grounded and now I can't go to Rockin' Rapids." I rolled my eyes, "I'm not surprised." "Shut up." He said. "Aww I love you too." "Alright I gotta go." "Kay bye, love you." "Love you too." I hung up and put my phone on my nightstand. I sighed and lied down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling and before I knew it I fell asleep.

~3 hours later~

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head towards my clock. 3:50, damn. I stood up from my bed and grabbed my phone. 4 missed calls, all from Rodrick. I called him and he immediately picked up, "Jess?" "Yea, you called?" "Yea, but that was like 3 hours ago." I yawned and said, "Sorry I was sleeping, so what do you want?" "Come over." "Why?" "Cause I'm bored." I sighed, "Fine, I'll be over in a few." I hung up. I put on my sneakers and headed to Rodrick's place.

~Heffley's house~

I stood on the first steps and knocked on the door. Moments later that door opened to reveal Rodrick on the other side. He leaned down and pecked my lips, "Hey." "Hey, so watcha doing?" I said while walking inside. "He closed the door and wrapped his arms around my waist. He buried his face in the crook of my neck, "Nothing much just waiting for you to come." I smiled. Then my smiled faded when I saw Rodrick's mom in front of us, "Rodrick let go." "Why?" He asked. "Because I don't feel comfortable standing like this in front of your mom." His head shot up and he quickly unwrapped his arms from my waist. Oh gosh, this was embarrassing. We all stood in silence until Mrs. Heffley said, "Aww you two are just so cute together." I could feel my face turn a light shade of red. "Well I'll just leave you two alone." She said while walking out of the room. "Well, um… come on." Rodrick said as he led me upstairs to his room. As we entered his room, there was an unidentifiable smell, that I have grown accustomed too. There were clothes scattered all over the place. There was only word that could describe Rodrick's room and that word was MESSY. I walked over to his bed and sat down. He slowly made his way towards me with a smirk on his face. I looked at him with confusion written all over my face, "Rodrick… what are you doing?" "Nothing." He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders. He laid me down on his bed. (What the hell is planning on doing?) I thought. He climbed on top of me. His hands were on both sides of my head and his legs were on both sides of mine. I felt my felt my face turn a bright red. We stared at each other and I don't know who leaned in first but our faces were coming closer and closer. Eventually out lips met in a gentle kiss. We broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. We reunited in a breathtaking, passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue slide across my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. His tongue slipped into my mouth and started an exotic dance with mine. His hands slide under my shirt and massaged my sides. I ran my fingers through his messy, dark hair. We broke apart once again. His lips laid soft, butterfly kisses on my neck, searching for my soft spot. Once he did I let out a soft moan. I felt him smirk against for skin. He gently bit down and sucked, leaving a mark claiming me as his. I pushed him off and laid him down on his back. I latched my lips on to his neck, looking for his soft spot. As soon as I found it, he moaned softly. I gently bit down and his sucked on his neck until I left a mark of my own. My lips parted from his neck. I leaned down and gave him a passionate kiss. "Rodrick! Jessica!" I heard Mr. Heffley say from the other side of the door. I jumped off of Rodrick and fixed my hair and clothes. Mr. Heffley opened the door and said, "Jessica, your parents want you home." I nodded, "Alright, thank you." He left and closed the door behind him. I turned to Rodrick who was still lying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Rodrick." I called. He sat up with a dazed look on his face, "Yea?" "I have to go home." I said. He stood up from his bed and walked over to me, "Alright, come on. I'll walk you home." I nodded, "Okay."

~At home~

Rodrick and I stood on my front steps. He held both of my hands and rested his forehead against mine, "I love you." I smiled and pecked his lips, "I love you too." He reluctantly let go of my hands and gave me a peck on the cheek, "Bye." "Bye." I said. I watched Rodrick walk away. When he was out of sight, I went inside and closed the door behind me. I leaned against the door with a smile on my face.


	12. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 12

~Rodrick's POV~

Okay ever since the whole fiasco at church my mom has been talking nonstop about how disappointed she was in us, how she can never show her face around church, things like that. Today we were supposed to go to Rockin' Rapids but now we're grounded and can't go. My Mom, Dad, and Manny were standing at the front door with their bags packed. "Alright boys, you two have brought this upon yourselves. You are going to stay here all weekend and work through your differences and if you don't, I will and trust me you don't want any part of that. Do you understand?" My mom said as she walked out the door carrying Manny and her bags. My dad started to walk out but soon turned around and said, "Don't have anybody over this weekend, got it?" I nodded. As soon as he shut the door a smirk grew on my face. I ran and jumped onto the couch, I pulled out my phone and texted everyone, ~Party at my place –Rodrick~

~My POV~

I was sitting on my couch just zoned out, staring at the TV screen until my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and saw I got a text from Rodrick. I opened the text, ~Party at my place –Rodrick~ I smiled. I got up from the couch and went to my room to pick out what to wear.

~20 minutes later~

Ugh, I can't figure out what to wear. I grabbed my phone and dialed Marisol's number. She instantly answered, "Hello?" "Hey Mari, do you think you can come over?" I asked. "Sure I'll be right over mi amor." I smiled, "Thank you mama." I hung up and tossed my phone on my bed. I few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw that it was Marisol standing on the other side, "What the hell, did you like run here?" She just laughed and walked inside, "So why did you want me to come over?" I groaned, "I need help picking an outfit for Rodrick's party." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to my room. I sat on my bed as she rummaged through my closet looking for the perfect outfit. "Here this is perfect!" She yelled as she handed me my clothes. I smiled and hugged her, "Thank you! I love you!" She laughed, "I know, I love you too." "Shouldn't you get ready?" I asked. She nodded, "Yea, "I'll see you later." "Bye." I said.

~Party Time~

I showered and got dressed in the clothes that Mari picked out for me. (.com/party_outfit/set?id=47532510) I curled my hair and put on a small amount of makeup. I looked in the mirror and once I decided that I looked good, I headed to Rodrick's.

~Rodrick's Place~

I arrived to see that the party has already started. I walked in and saw teens dancing and going absolutely crazy. Suddenly I felt someone's hands on my hips. I turned my head and saw Rodrick with a smirk on his face. I smiled, "Hey." He leaned down and kissed my cheek, "Hey babe." We just stood there and for a second it felt as if we were the only ones there, until we heard someone yelling "PARTY!" I rolled my eyes, (Idiot.) "I'll be right back." Rodrick said. I nodded, "Alright." He let go and walked off to the living room. "Jess!" I heard someone call my name. I turned my head in the direction of where the voice came from. I smile when I saw Marisol, Brianna, and Emily running towards me. "Hey girls." I said. I hugged them, "It feels like I haven't you seen you guys in forever." "I know right." Emily said.

~Few Hours Later~

I spent the entire time talking, laughing, and dancing with the girls. Then I thought of something, where the hell was Rodrick. "I'll be right back." I said as I departed from my friends. I looked around the living room and asked people if they knew where Rodrick was. Someone eventually told me that he was is the kitchen. I started to walk to the kitchen but Greg and Rowley ran in front of me blocking my way towards the kitchen. "Hi Jessica!" They said in unison. "Hey guys." I said. I tried to get around them but they just mimicked all of my movements. "Guys, I would like to get to the kitchen." I said slightly annoyed. "You're not allowed to go in there." Greg said. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Oh and why not?" I didn't even give them a chance to answer; I pushed them aside and walked into the kitchen. I wondered why they didn't want me to come in here. That was until, I saw Rodrick kissing another girl. I stood speechless. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. Tears were running down my cheeks. "Rodrick…" I said barely above a whisper. They broke apart. Rodrick looked towards me and his eyes widened. "Babe this isn't what it looks like." He said taking a step towards me. I stepped back, shaking my head, I couldn't speak. I couldn't look at him anymore, so I ran. "Jessica!" I heard him yell after. I didn't stop. I ran out of the party and back home.

~Home~

I lied on my bed, crying into my pillow, completely heartbroken. I loved him, why would he do this to me. That dumbass. That night I just cried myself to sleep. All because of RODRICK HEFFLEY!


	13. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 13

It's been a week since Rodrick's party and I haven't talked to him at all during that time. He called me nonstop and while we were at school I would avoid him as much as possible. I know you think I'm probably being stupid and that I should talk to him, let him tell his side of the story but I can't, not just yet. When I saw him kissing that girl I literally felt my heart break, there was a sharp pain in my chest. I avoided everyone, I was quiet, I spent most of my time sulking. UGH, I HATE RODRICK FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY! I lied on my bed with my face buried into my pillow. I heard a soft knock my door, "Jessica. Miha, it's us, Marisol, Emily, and Brianna." "Come in." I said softly. I heard the door open slowly. They made their way towards my bed. I felt a hand on my head, stroking my hair softly. "Jessica." Emily said. I didn't move, I kept my face hidden in my pillow. "Jess, please look at us?" Brianna asked as she kneeled down next to my bed. I sighed and slowly turned my head towards them, revealing my tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. Their frowns deepened when they saw how miserable I looked. "Ay mi amor , come here." Marisol said as she held her arms open. I sat up and let her and wrap her arms around me in a comforting embrace. We sat there in silence, until I felt something snap inside me and I burst into tears. Marisol held me tighter and Emily and Brianna joined in our hug. Nobody spoke; the only thing to be heard was the sound of my sobbing. "Don't cry mama, he isn't worth the tears." Marisol said trying to calm me down. I just kept crying my eyes out, but they were right a guy isn't worth crying over but I just couldn't help it.

~Later~

I finally calmed down and the girls had just gone home, leaving me alone. I was staring at the photo of me and Rodrick on our first date. He was behind me, his arms wrapped around my waist, and his head resting on my shoulder. Looking at this photo made me even sadder. I groaned, "Why the hell am I torturing myself?" I jumped up from my bed. I just needed some kind of release. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming random chords. I needed a new song for the talent show cause there was no way in hell I was going to perform the other one. I spent a few hours working on my new. I poured all of my emotions into this song and I think it sums up what I have to say.

(What doesn't kill you)

You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<p>

You think you got the best of me  
>Think you've had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
><span>Baby<span> you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
>They told you I was moving on, over you<p>

You didn't think that I'd come back  
>I'd come back swinging<br>You try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<br>In the end...

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<p>

_[2x]_  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger<br>Just me, myself and I  
>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger<br>Stand a little taller  
>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone<p>

(When I'm alone)

I suddenly felt so much better. I smiled for the first time in days. Oh yeah, I'm definitely singing this for the talent show.


	14. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 14

It was Monday morning which meant I had to go school, which also meant I was going to see Rodrick. I frowned at the very thought. I was still upset but could you really blame me, how would you feel if the guy you fall in love with was kissing some other girl, I bet you wouldn't be happy either. I lazily got out of bed and slowly made my way to my closet. At the moment I honestly didn't care how I looked so I just dug through my closet and put on whatever I could find. ( cgi/set?id=51464113) I walked over to my mirror and combed the knots out of my hair. I didn't even bother to put any make up on. I stared into the mirror for a moment just looking at the reflection before me. I sighed and headed downstairs.

I saw that there was no one downstairs, so my parents must have to still been sleeping. Lucky ducks. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

~At school~

Ugh, I really didn't want to be here today. I'm definitely not the mood to see Rodrick either, but I have classes with him so I guessed it can't be helped. I sighed and pulled my phone out of my pocket. I checked the time saw that it was 7:20 am. There was about 10 minutes left till the bell rang for first period. I climbed out of my car and decided to just walk around campus, hoping that I wouldn't see Rodrick.

I walked around aimlessly until I heard someone calling out my name. I stopped and turned around only to see Orlando running towards me. "Hey Orlando." I said as he stopped in front of me. "Hola mama, how you doing?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm fine." "Are you sure cause I heard about what happened with you and Rodrick." He said as he put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded, "Yea I'm sure, don't worry about me." Orlando smile softly, "You know I'll be here whenever you need me Jess." "I know Orlando thank you" I said as I smiled at him. Suddenly the bell rang signaling us to go to first period. "I'll see you later Orlando." I said as I walked to class. "Bye Jess." He called out to me.

~First Period~

I sighed. This was it. The moment I've been dreading. Okay calm down Jessica, you can do this. Just going in there, sit in your desk, and pretend like he's not even there. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. I looked around saw a few people sitting in their seats and no sign of Rodrick. I guess I was early. I sat down at my desk and put my head down. After a few minutes of waiting Mr. Johnson told us to pull out our books and turn to page 279. I lazily pulled my book out of my bag and turned to the page.

I really wasn't paying attention to anything Mr. Johnson was saying, I kinda just stared into space. I snapped out of it when I felt something hit the back of my head. I looked to the floor and saw a folded piece of paper with my name on it. I picked it up and unfolded it. It read: _**Hi –Rodrick. **_I glared at the paper and angrily wrote back: _**Leave me alone :( -Jessica. **_I folded the paper and tossed it back to Rodrick. Moments later the folded piece of paper appeared on my desk once again and it read: _**Please just talk to me. Give me a chance to explain what happened –Rodrick. **_I wrote: _**I don't feel like talking to you, so leave me alone! –Jessica. **_ He wrote: _**Jess please… If you change your mind I'll be waiting in the parking lot during lunch. I love you… -Rodrick. **_'I love you…' Reading that just made my heart break. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes. I raised my arm, "Sir, may I go to the bathroom?" He nodded giving me the okay to go. I grabbed my things and quickly walked towards the bathroom.

As soon as I got to the bathroom tears began flowing down my face. I went into one of the stalls so no one could see me cry. I sobbed silently for the rest period, not even bothering to go back to class. The bell rang meaning first period was over. I walked out of the stall and looked into the mirror. My eyes were red and it seemed pretty obvious that I had been crying. I was glad that I didn't put make up on or else I would've had raccoon eyes. I sighed. I didn't want to leave the bathroom looking like this but I didn't have much choice, I couldn't skip anymore classes. I walked out of the bathroom and to my second period.

~At Lunch~

I decided that I would go and see Rodrick. As much as I didn't want to him, I guess he did deserve a chance to explain his side of the story. I walked into the parking lot and saw Rodrick sitting on the hood of his van. He looked absolutely miserable. I slowly made my way towards him. "Hey." I said as I stopped in front of him. His head shot up and he smiled at me, "Jessica, you're here!" He attempted to get off the hood of his car but instead he slipped and fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" I asked as I helped him up. He nodded, "I'm fine." We stood in an awkward silence until I said, "So are you gonna say anything cause if not then I'm just gonna go." "No wait, please don't go. I just wanna explain what happened. Please just let me explain." I looked down at my shoes, "Fine, I'll listen." "Okay first off I want you to know that I love you and I would never purposely hurt you. Second I didn't kiss her she kissed me; I would never want to kiss anyone but you. I know that you probably won't believe me, but you just have too Jess, you just have to believe me. I'm so sorry. I'm an idiot for causing you so much pain." He said.

I refused to look at him but I could hear the pain and sorrow in his voice. "Jess please look at me." He said. I shook my head. I couldn't do it cause I know if I did I would burst out into tears. I felt his hand softly caress my cheek and with that I gave in, I looked at him. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, that fun and happy smile I loved was gone; I don't think I've ever seen him look so miserable. I felt tears running down my cheeks. Rodrick put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer to him. "Please forgive me Jess. I love you." He said softly. I just let out a silent sob. He pulled me even closer so that our lips were just centimeters apart. "Please" he whispered. With that Rodrick pressed his lips against mine. This kiss was fill with so much love and passion that it caused my heart to start beating right out of my chest. I missed this. I missed his kisses, I missed having him close to me, and most importantly I missed his feeling his love.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. We held onto each other as if life itself depended on it. I loved him and I refuse to let something stupid get in the way of that. I pulled my lips from his. He looked at me with worried look on his face. I smiled and said, "I forgive you." He grinned from ear to ear, picked me up, and spun around. I started laughing. He set me down and looked into my eyes, "I love you Jessica Nunez." I gave him a peck on the lips, "I love you too Rodrick Heffley."

A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, truth be told I kinda lost interest in this story, but my love for Rodrick was restored when I saw the new Wimpy Kid trailer. I'm so excited, I can't wait to see it :3


	15. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 15

Well a lot has happened the past few weeks. Rehearsals for the talent show, Rodrick and some chick making out at his party (Ouch), me wasting my time sulking, and me and Rodrick getting back together (Yay!). It's been pretty crazy.

Alright enough about the past, let's move on to the future shall we? The talent show is coming up pretty soon and I'm so excited. If you're wondering which one of my songs I'll actually be performing, well I'll be singing 'What makes you stronger'. I know what you're thinking, 'You and Rodrick are back together, why would you sing that?' Well it's pretty simple. I put my heart and soul in that song and I personally think it's the best song I've ever written.

I've spent a lot of my time rehearsing and making sure then song is absolutely perfect. I kept thinking about the talent show. I imagine myself standing on that stage in front of everyone with my guitar at hand, everyone cheering my name. My smile grew on my face. Thinking about that just made me even more excited and also incredibly nervous. I just hope I don't choke. Suddenly my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.D. It was Orlando. I held the phone up to my ear and said, "Hey Orlando." "Hey chica." He said in his usual happy tone.

"What do you need?" I asked with a small smile on my face. "Izzy wanted to ask you something." He said. "Alright then put her on." I told him. "Izzy come over here!" I heard Orlando yell. "Hey Jess." She said enthusiastically. "Hi Izzy, is there something you'd like to ask me?" I asked. "Yea I was wondering if you would play at my Quinceanera?" She asked nervously. "Sure mama, I'd love too." I said happily. She started cheering loudly, "Thank you, thank you so much!" I laughed, "No problem." I'm glad I could make her happy.

"Jess." I heard Orlando say. "Yea, Orlando?" I said. "Thank you so much, you made my sister really happy." He said. I smiled, "I'm glad I could." "Alright, thanks again, this really means a lot. I gotta go." He said. "Okay see ya later." I said. I hung up and put my phone on night stand. I almost forgot Izzy's birthday was just in few days. I can't believe she's already turning 15 years old. Ugh what do I get her? I wasn't like Izzy when I was her age. She's into pink, sparkly, frilly things. I could get her some make up or maybe you know something pink and sparkly, but I want to give her something that's sentimental. I sighed and looked at my guitar. I wonder if she'd like a song. I guess I'll figure it out later.

Maybe I'll go and see Rodrick. I got off my bed and walked over to my closet cause ain't no way I'm gonna walk over there in my sweats. I stripped out of my sweats and into a blue and black stripped three quarter sleeve sweater, black shorts that reached my mid-thigh, and my black TOMS. I looked in my mirror and put my hair into a messy bun. I ran downstairs and headed out the door.

~Heffley Residence~

I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a very tired looking Rodrick. I smiled. "Hey Mr. Bed Head." I said as I walked inside. "Hey babe, what are you doing here?" He asked. "Do I need a reason to come and see my very sexy boyfriend?" I said as I dramatically put my hand over my heart. He chuckled and put his arms around my waist, "No I guess you don't." I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips, "You guessed right." I suddenly noticed that it was really quiet. "Rodrick, where is everyone?" I asked. "I don't know. They're somewhere." He said shrugging his shoulders. I looked at him with a blank look on my face, "Somewhere, really?" He just nodded. He unwrapped his arms from my waist and dragged me to his room.

I looked around Rodrick's room; it was still as messy as ever. It definitely needed a deep cleaning. "Jess come here." I heard Rodrick call to me. I turned toward his bed. He was sitting on the edge of his bed holding his arms out. I smiled slightly and walked towards him. I sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me. We sat there in a comfortable silence. It felt as if there was no one else but us.

Suddenly I felt Rodrick's soft lips on my neck. Chills went down my spine. "Rodrick." I moaned as soon as he found my sweet spot. I felt him smirk against my neck. His lips traveled from my neck to jaw and finally he kissed my lips. The kiss started out sweet and gentle but as I learned from past experience a kiss with Rodrick never stayed innocent. His tongue made its way into my mouth. His tongue started fighting mine for dominance. He eventually won.

The need for air became too great, so to my displeasure my lips parted from his. We stared into each others' eyes. Our lips were automatically connected in a heated, passionate kiss. Our hands roamed one another's body. Rodrick's hands made their way up my shirt. I pulled away from him. "Your family could come home any minute." I said not really wanting anyone to walk in on us. I then heard the front open and shut. "Rodrick we're home!" Mrs. Heffley called out. Wow, did I call it or what. I got I stood up from the bed and fixed myself up. "Come on." I said holding my hand out. He groaned and got up from the bed taking my hand. I pulled him downstairs with me.

As we reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Mrs. Heffley putting away groceries. "Oh, hello Jessica." She said when she saw me. I smiled, "Hey Mrs. Heffley." "Sweetie, how would you and your parents like to come over for dinner tonight?" She asked cheerfully. "Alright, I'm sure my parents would love to come." I said. She smiled, "Great!" When she finished putting away the groceries she left to the living room. I turned to Rodrick and said, "Well I should go and tell my parents about tonight." "Alright babe, see you tonight." He said giving me a peck on the lips. "Bye." I said as I walked out the door.


	16. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 16

I'm spending the day with Rodrick today. Yay. We've been so busy rehearsing for the talent show that we haven't spent much time together. So today we're going on a date. I don't know exactly where we're going or what we're doing, but as long as I'm with Rodrick then I don't really care. I just have on problem, if I don't know where we're going then how do I know what I'm gonna wear.

I grabbed my phone and texted Rodrick: _**(What do I where?) **_He replyed a few minutes later: _**(Just wear whatever babe.) **_ I rolled my eyes. That really helped, NOT! I walked over to my closet and picked out this: ( date_outfit/set?id=60542402&lid=859996) I shoved my into a messy ponytail. I suddenly heard the sound of a loud, obnoxious car horn. I walked over to window and saw Rodrick's van. A smile grew upon my face. I got my things and ran downstairs.

"Jessica!" I heard my Mom call out. "Yea ma." I yelled in replay. She walked up to me with a small smile gracing her face. "Have fun on your date mija." She said kissing my forehead. I looked at her confused but smiled anyway. "Thanks ma, see ya later." I said as I walked out the door. I climbed into Rodrick's van and saw that it was still as messy as ever. I felt Rodrick's soft lips suddenly press against my cheek. I turned my head to kiss his lips. I smiled into the kiss. A few moments later I parted from him, much to his displeasure.

"So where are going?" I asked excitedly. He smiled and backed out of the driveway, "You'll see when we get there." I groaned, "Come on just tell me, please!" He shook his head, " Nope, you'll just have to wait and see." I crossed my arms over my chest and stuck my tounge out at him. He just laughed and continued to drive to our unknown destination.

~An hour later~

"Where the hell are we gonig, we've been driving for like an hour." I whined. He just kept smiling, "Calm down babe, we're almost there." I sighed and looked out the window. A variation of buildings and plants quickly passed by us. Where the hell could we be going? For the rest of the ride there I completely in my own world. I snapped out of it when I heard Rodrick say, "We're here." I smiled and jumped out of the van. I looked around, "Where are we?" He walked up next to me. "Thats where we're spending the day." He said pointing to an empty park.

I walked towards the sign in front of the park. It read, "Riverwalk Park". My eyes widened in realization. This is the park my parents used to take me to everyday. This is where I broke my arm for the first time, where my first boyfreind asked me out, where I had my first kiss, where my boyfriend dumped me, where I broke my leg (I got hurt a lot here). You pretty much get the point. The last time I was here was about 7 years ago. I was so sure this place would of been demolished to make space for new store, but here it is right in front of me.

I looked back at Rodrick With a simle on my face to see him smiling back at me. "How did you know?" I asked softly. "I wanted to take you somewhere special, but I couldn't think of anything so I asked your parents for some advice. They told me about this place and how much you loved coming here when you were a kid, so I thought bringing you here would make you happy." He said. I rushed over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, "Rodrick this amazing, I love you so much."

He wrapped his arms around me and said, "I love you too babe." He let go of me and went to the back of his van. He grabbed something and walked back over to me. He held up a picnic basket and smiled, "Ta da." I smiled, "What's in the basket?" He rolled his and said, "Food obviously." I smirked, "Really and who made this food?" "I did of course." I looked at him with a blank expression on my face. He laughed nervously, "Ok ok, my mom made the food." I rolled my eyes and kissed his cheek.

"Come on." I said as I dragged him to one of the many empty picnic tables. We sat down and pulled out various types of food from the basket. I wasn't very hungry so eat a sandwhich or two. "Hey Jess!" I heard Rodrick call out. I looked up and saw that Rodrick was standing by an old swing set. How the hell did he get over there. "What!?" I yelled. He waved his arms, "Come here!" I stood up from the table and walked over to him. Rodrick patted the seat and said "Sit down." I laughed lightly, "Why?" He smiled at me, "Just do it."

I sat down and the swing made an awful squeaking sound. "Now hold on." He said. "Okay." I said hesitantly. I felt Rodrick pull the swing back. I squealed when he let go. I heard him laugh as he kept pushing me. As I went higher and higher the more I felt like I a kid again. My smile just grew and grew.

~A few hours later~

Today had to be the greatest day of my life. Going back Riverwalk park brought back a lot of happy memories and being there with Rodrick added to those memories. As soon as I got home I immediately fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	17. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 17

Honk, honk.

"Izzy come on!" I yelled out my car window. "I'm coming!" I heard her call out. I sighed and pulled my head back inside my car. As much as I loved Izzy I really hated having to wait for her. For those of you who might be wondering , Izzy and I are going to the mall. Yay (Not really that excited :P). I really don' t have anything against shopping, I'm just not a big fan of it. It's not that much fun.

"I'm here!" I heard Izzy yell as she came outside. "Finally, let's go." I said as I unlocked the front door. "We can't leave yet." She said as she got in the back seat. "And why not." I said in confusion. I heard the door open once more. I looked out the window and saw Orlando causually walking towards my car. "You're coming with us?" I asked. "Yup, you don't mind, right?" He asked as in the passengers seat. "Of course not, you can come if you want." I said

"Okay everyone buckle up." I said as I started the car. I looked at Izzy and Orlando to see that they haven't put on seatbelts. "Seriously guys put on your seatbelts." I said sternly. They still didn't do anything. "I'm not moving this car until you guys put on your seatbelts." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. Still nothing. Really? "PUT YOUR FUCKING SEATBELTS ON!" I yelled. They both jumped and immediately put on their seatbelts. I smiled, "Good now we can leave. Just remember you guys forced me to yell at you."

~At The Mall~

Ugh, why is the mall so boring? "Jess." I heard someone call me. I turned my heard and saw Izzy standing in front of a Forever 21 (A/N: My favorite store :3)I walked towards her and said, "What's up?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the store. Damn, for a 14 year old girl she's pretty strong. Then again I'm not that strong to begin with. "Hey where's Orlando?" I asked realzing that he wasn't with us. "Oh he's over there." She said pointing towards a mannequin wearing a strapless, light blue summer dress. I saw Orlando sitting next to it, looking through his phone. "Come one Jess, you have to help me look for a dress." She squealed.

I smiled, " Alright let's go." We walked towards some random rack and started looking through dresses. There were a lot of cute ones. I pulled out a poofy, lime green dress with a bodice that reached just about your knees. Then I remembered that Izzy doesn't like the color green. I put it back and kept looking through the rack. I saw a few more cute dresses but unfortunately they didn't meet Izzy's specifications. I honestly didn't think it was gonna be that hard to find a dress for her. Just as I was about to give up I found what I believed was the perfect dress. It was a flowy, light pink dress with white rhinestones cascading from the bodice to the skirt, there was a sliver sash wrapped around the waist, and the dress reached just above the knees. ( cgi/set?id=65066135) "Hey Izzy how about this one?" I asked showing her the dress. Her eyes immediately lit up when she saw it. She sqeauled and ran to a dressing room with the dress in her hand.

I laughed lightly and walked towards Orlando. "Hey." I said as I stood next to him. He groaned and leaned his head on my shoulder, "I'm bored." I smiled, "Dont worry, we're almost done." "Good, I don't think I can be here much longer." He said. I rolled my eyes, "We haven't even been here that long." He shrugged and said, "So I don't shopping." I laughed and pushed his head off my shoulder. "Hey Jess." He said. I looked at him, "Yea?" "Thanks for doing this for Izzy. It really means the world to her." He said with a serious look on his face. I was kinda surprised , Orlando was never one to be serious. It's kinda nice to see he has a serious side. "No problem, I'm more than happy I could help." I said with a smile on my face.

"Jess! Orlando!" I heard Izzy call for us from the dressing room. "We're coming!" I called out. Orlando and I made our way towards the dressing rooms. We saw Izzy standing outside one of the doors in the dress I picked out. It looked amazing on her. The light shade of pink complimented her tan complexion. It really accented her curves. She didn't look like the little girl I used to know. She now looked like a woman. "Awwww Izzy you look beautiful." I said happily. "Thank you Jess. So Orlando How do I look?" She asked. I looked at Orlando and he litteraly looked like he was going to cry. "You look great Izzy." He said trying to hold back his tears. "Thank you." She said as she hugged him. I smiled at them. It was moments like these when I wish I wasn't an only child. "So are we good to go on the dress Izzy?" I asked. She nodded and said, "Yea we're good to go." "Great, now let's go ring it up." I said.

~Few hours later~

Oh my gosh, shopping with Izzy can be fun but I'm just happy to be home. Once I got I plopped down on my bed and just laid there. Suddenly I heard a light tapping coming from my window. I groaned and got up from my bed. I walked over to my window to see what douche was bothering me. I opened the window and looked down to see my douche with small pebbles in his hand. I smiled and said, "Hey Rodrick." "Hey babe!" He yelled. "Hold on just let me open the door!" I yelled to him. "No dont." He said. I looked at him in confusion, "Why the hell not?" "Just wait!" He yelled as he ran to a tree that was next to my window. What the hell is he doing? I saw that Rodrick was trying to climb up the tree. I laughed. Rodrick is not the athletic type, there's no way in hell he's gonna be able to climb this thing.

After 10 minutes or so Rodrick wasn't even able to get off the ground. I kinda felt bad for him. Eventually he gave up and said, "Just open the damn door." I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to open the door. Once I opened the door Rodrick rushed in and his arms around my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid his forehead against mine and whispered, "Hey." I giggled and whispered, "Hey." He pressed his soft lips against mine in a sweet and passionate kiss. I loved moments like this, just me and him. I pulled away from him and said, "What are you doing here?" He smiled and buried his face in my neck, "Just wanted to see you." I smiled and pulled away from him. I grabbed his hand and dragged him to my room.

When we got to my room Rodrick immediately pressed me against the wall and captured my lips in a heated kiss. He put his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to his body. I ran my hands through his messy, dark hair. Rodrick's hands slowly wondered from my hips to my thighs. He lifted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He gave my bum (I don't usually say bum, I just thought it would sound a lot better then butt) a light squeeze which caused me to gasp. Rodrick took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. His tongue battled mine for dominance and in the end he won. His tongue explored every inch of my mouth.

I pulled away from him when the need for air became to great. When I looked into Rodrick's eyes I saw love, desire, and lust. His lips were once again on mine. "Jessica we're home!" I heard my parents yell. Rodrick immediately let go of me which of course caused me to end up on the floor groaning in pain. "Shit, I'm so sorry." Rodrick said as he helped me off the floor. "It's fine, I'm okay." I said. I sighed, "Why does this always happen?" Rodrick just laughed, "I don't know babe, I don't know."

A/N: I'm sorry I've been MIA for awhile, I've been really focused on studying for my midterms and seeing as I'm in my junior year of high school I have to stop procrastinating and actually do some studying. As for my second story Bionic Love I will be continuing that so for the people who are reading it don't worry, but it's seems that can only handle one story at a time, so I'm sorry. As for this story after a few chapters it will finally be coming to a close. It makes me sad to say but yea it's really gonna end soon . Before I forget I have finished chapter 18 and will posting it tomorrow. I just came back from my chorus concert and I'm super tired and I don't really feel like doing it right now so yea. Oh, one more thing (Sorry this must be really annoying) I inculded that scene in the begining cuz I got my learners permit and I get really freaked out if someone doesnt wear their seatbelt when I'm driving. Okay now I'm done. BYE!


	18. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 18

(Jessica's dress for the party: jessicas_dress/set?id=68768923&lid=859996)

Today is Izzy's birthday! The day she becomes a woman. I can't believe little Izzy is becoming a woman, it seems like just yesterday she was playing with Barbie and an easy bake oven. Time really does fly by. Damn, I feel old. Oh and if you're wondering I did get around to finishing Izzy's birthday song. Now I just hopes she like it. I still can't believe she's turning 15. Okay enough of that, I should be getting ready for the party.

While I was at the mall I figured that I should get a new dress for the special occasion. I bought a strapless, violet, draped chiffon dress that reached just above my knees. Pretty simple, nothing that special. I walked over to my mirror and started curling my hair. I put on some make up and once I was happy with my appearance I grabbed my stuff and headed to Rodrick's place.

~Heffley Residence~

I knocked on the door and it immediately open with Greg standing behind it. "Hey Greg, long time no see." I said. He didn't say anything and just stared at me. "Greg?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He still stared at me. He was really starting to freak me out. I grabbed his shoulders and started shaking him, "Greg stop staring at me!" "S-sorry Jess, um you look g-great." He stuttered. I smiled, "Thanks, is Rodrick ready we really have to get going." "Rodrick Jessica's here!" Greg yelled. I suddenly heard something tumble down the stairs. "Hey babe." Rodrick said running up to me. I saw that he was actually wearing a tux. I honestly wasn't expecting that. "You clean up nice." I said kissing his cheek. Greg gagged, "What do you see in him?" I shrugged, "He's cute." "Come on." Rodrick said pulling on my arm. I laughed, "Bye Greg." "Bye Jess!" He said.

~Mela Room (This is an actual place. Great place to have these big parties, if you live in florida.)~

Izzy's party was being held in the Mela Room. The place was decorated with pink and white things. The entire place was literally cover in pink and white. It was definitely perfect for Izzy. "Jessica!" I heard someone call from the stage. "I'll be right back babe." I said. "No don't leave me here." He said grabbing my handing. I smiled, "Just sit at one of the tables and I'll right back." He nodded and sat down at one of the tables next to the stage. "Hey." I said to Orlando who was sitting next to the mic. "Hey Jess, everything's ready for you." He said. I smiled, "Thanks."

I walked on the stage and started tuning my guitar. "You're performing?" I heard Rodrick ask. I looked and said, "Yea, Izzy asked me too and I couldn't say no, she's like the sister I never had." I smiled, Izzy really was like a sister to me. I was always jealous of the people who had siblings, since I was an only child I didn't get to have that bond that they have. "You'll do awesome babe." He said. "Yo Jess you ready, Izzy's about to make her big entrance." Orlando said. I nodded, "Yup, I'm ready." I got off the stage and pulled Rodrick outside where crowds of people were waiting for Izzy. "Look!" I heard some yell. I looked up the street and saw a pink horse drawn carriage coming towards us. Once it stopped Izzy came out looking extremely gorgeous. She was wearing the dress we bought, her long light brown hair was curled, and she was a bouquet of pink and white roses. It's too much pink for my taste but she still looked absolutely amazing.

"That's a lot of pink." I heard Rodrick say from behind me. I laughed lightly, "Yea, she really likes pink." I went back inside with Rodrick following me. "Hey are you gonna be performing the entire time?" He asked. I nodded, "That's the plan." "But what about me, what am I gonna do?" He asked as he sat down at the table nearest the stage. "Eat, dance, make friends." I said. Rodrick groaned, "I don't wanna make friends." I smiled and sat down next to him, "You sound like a 5 year old, look if you behave and act nice then I promise tomorrow we can do whatever you want, just you and me."

"You promise?" He asked. "I promise, whatever you want." I confirmed. Rodrick looked at me with a smirk gracing his face, "Oh really." I rolled my eyes, "Behave." I looked towards the door to see everyone starting to pile in. I quickly made my way onto the stage to present the beautiful girl. "Hola a todos, estoy aquí hoy para presentar a usted una chica muy extraordinario. Hoy termina su vida como una niña pequeña y comienza su nueva vida como mujer. Así que por favor ponga sus manos juntas por la chica del cumpleaños, Izzy!" I said with excitement. Everyone cheered. I looked at Izzy and she was absolutely glowing with happiness. "Everyone please enjoy yourselves." I said.

~Few Hours Later~

After hours of partying, it was time to open presents. Looking around it seems that a lot of people didn't know what to get Izzy either, cause she got more money than she did actual gifts. When it was finally my turn I rushed to the stage. "Izzy for your present I wrote you a song. I hope you like as much as I liked writing it."

(Living Your Dreams: watch?v=WsKXnHUKnAg)

Everybody dancing baile move your feet in salsa  
>feel the rhythm got to hear the beat.<br>Hey you will raise today, goodbye and yesterday  
>you will become a women who has much to celebrate.<br>Go out to the world your young and beautiful  
>always do your best and you can be invincible<br>you've come so far thats who you are with all of our friends together  
>we'll take this time all by surprise<br>CELEBRATING  
>Fiesta, party quinceanera, family all together we can be as one<br>everybody dancing baile move your feet in salsa  
>feel the rhythm got to hear the beat<br>Come celebrate with me  
>WOO-OOx2<br>livin your, livin your  
>Dreams WOO-OO<br>Hey shoo your attitude  
>make it understood your the one who's changing<br>everybody point of view  
>Give it all your got<br>you the carnival this will be a moment you will cherish all your life  
>you've come so far thats who you are<br>wit all of our friends together  
>we'll take this time all by surprise<br>CELEBRATING  
>Fiesta, party quinceanera , family all together we can be as one<br>everybody dancing baile move your feet in salsa  
>feel the rhythm got to hear the beat<br>Come celebrate with me  
>WOO-OOx2<br>livin your, livin your Dreams WOO-OO  
>UNO DOS TRES<br>to the left  
>UNO DOS TRES<br>to the right  
>put your hands up in the air<br>move your hips everywhere  
>1, 2, 3<p>

1, 2, 3  
>come to us seize the moment<br>you will be a quinceanera  
>Fiesta, party quinceanera, family all together we can be as one<br>everybody dancing baile move your feet in salsa  
>feel the rhythm got to hear the beat<br>Come celebrate with me  
>WOO-OOx2<br>livin your, livin your  
>Dreams WOO-OO<br>live your dreee-ams  
>livin your, livin your<br>dreams  
>Fiesta, party quinceanera, family all together we can be as one<br>everybody dancing baile move your feet in salsa  
>feel the rhythm got to hear the beat<br>Come celebrate with me  
>WOO-OOx2<br>livin your, livin your  
>Dreams<br>WOO-OOx2  
>livin your, livin your<br>Dreams .

As soon as I finished, I heard a roar of applause. I smiled and walked off stage. Izzy ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Thank you so much Jess, I loved it." She said happily. I wrapped my arms around her and said, "No problem, welcome to woman Izzy."

A/N: Really crappy chapter sorry, I just wanted to get this out of the way and I really didn't want to spend too much time on it.

Translation: Hello everyone, I am here today to present to you a very extraordinary girl. Today she ends her life as a little girl and begins as a woman. So please put your hands together for the birthday girl.


	19. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 19

(Jessica's oufit: jessicas_random_outfit/set?id=68775053&lid=859996)

Yesterday was Izzy's quinceanera and I promised Rodrick that if he behaved and acted nice then we could do whatever he wanted today. To be honest this kinda worried me. Sometimes Rodrick's idea of fun isn't always that fun, but I made a promise and I plan on keeping it. I sighed and rummaged through my mess of a closet and put some dark blue jean shorts, a light blue "I moustache you a question" tank top, and my blue VANS. I grabbed the brush off my desk and combed the knots out of my hair. I didn't really feel like doing much with it so I just put it in a messy side pony.

I grabbed my phone and ran downstairs to wait for Rodrick. After a few minutes I heard a loud, obnoxious car horn. I walked outside and saw Rodrick's beat up van. I smiled and climbed into the passenger's seat. "Hey babe." He said as he kissed my cheek. "Hey, so what are we doing today?" I asked nervously. He smirked and pulled out of the driveway, "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that."

Honestly that made me kinda nervous. Where was he taking me? What is he gonna do to me? What if he's taking me to some sleezy hotel? You see sex has sorta become a point of interest. We both feel like we're ready and we both want it, but we're always interrupted. I don't think I would mind if we had sex today, but I don't wanna do it a cheap motel, I mean who knows what kind of disease ridden whores use those rooms. I want my first time to be special. I know it sounds cliché but it's true, I always envisioned my first time to be something special, something spontaneous, something romantic.

"Babe!" I heard Rodrick yell in my ear. "What?" I said. "I've been calling you for the past 10 minutes, what are you thinking about?" He asked. "Nothing, so where are we going?" I asked hoping he would tell me. "Just relax, why don't you take a nap and I'll wake up when we get there." He said. I sighed and stared out the window. I shut my eyes and drifted to sleep.

~Half an Hour Later~

"Jess, wake up." I heard Rodrick say. I slowly open my eyes, "What do you want?" Rodrick chuckled, "We're here." I smiled and quickly jumped out of the van. I gasped with excitement at the scene in front of me, "Oh my gosh, the beach!" Rodrick came up to me wrapped his arms around my waist, "Yup, we're staying for the weekend." I stared at him with widened eyes, "Really?!" He nodded. I was so excited, but my excitement was put on hold when I realized I don't have a change of clothes. "Rodrick you should've told me, I could've brought more clothes." He laughed lightly, "I already thought of that, there are extra clothes in the back." I looked at him in bewilderment and said, "How did you get my clothes?"

"I grabbed some last time you left me in your room." He said causally. "You do realize that made you sound like some kind of creeper." I said. "I realize that." He said as he released my waist. He opened the back of the van and pulled out a large black bag. "So where are we staying?" I asked. "A friend of mine is out of town and he's letting us stay at his place." He said taking our stuff inside. I nodded and stared at the ocean. This place was absolutely amazing. The crystal blue water, the clean white sand, the hairy sun brunt old guys in speedos… Okay maybe that part's not so great but this place was still pretty awesome.

"Jess, what are you doing come on!" I heard Rodrick yell from inside the house. My eyes tore away from the beautiful scene in front of me and I went inside. The house itself was pretty small. 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, everything else a house if supposed to have. It's actually pretty cozy. I felt Rodrick's arm wrap around my waist. I smiled, "So what do you wanna do?" I asked. "We should stay inside." He said softly. "You wanna stay inside when there's an amazing beach right outside?" I asked. "Yea pretty much and you can't do anything about it." I sighed, "Fine, what do you wanna do?" Rodrick smirked and started leaving butterfly kisses along my neck, "I can think of something we can do." I giggled and pulled away, "Slow your roll there buddy, we have all weekend to think about that but now I say we go out and explore the beach."

He groaned and slumped down on the couch, "But we're supposed to do what I want remember." "Fine then what do you wanna do, that doesn't involve sex." I asked. For a few minutes he was silent. "Whatever you wanna do." He mumbled. I laughed, "Come on." I said pulling him off the couch. I dragged him outside and towards the beach. I took off my shoes and ran to the water. The cool water felt great against my skin. It's been so long since I've been to the beach, I'm really happy that I'm here. I looked back to Rodrick who was still standing in the same place I left him.

"Come on!" I exclaimed. He took off his shoes, rolled up his jeans, and walked towards me. He stopped just before he reached the water. I rolled my eyes and dragged him in the water. "Doesn't this feel nice?" I asked with a smile on my face. "I guess." He said kicking his feet around in the water. I stared off into the distance, losing myself in the gorgeous scene. Then out of nowhere I felt myself being lifted off the ground. "Come on let's go back." Rodrick said as he rushed back to the house. I laughed, we're gonna have a lot of fun this weekend.


	20. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 20

Warning: Contains lemon. Rated M

(Jessica's outfit: jessicas_random_outfit/set?id=68775598&lid=859996)

So far this weekend has been amazing. I'm really happy Rodrick brought me here. We spent a lot of our time hanging out at the beach and trying to avoid old guys in speedos asking us to help them spread their suntan lotion. I shudder in disgust. Other then that the trip was still pretty great. It sucks we have to go back to tomorrow. Suddenly I felt my bum start to vibrate. I took my phone out of my and saw Rodrick's picture blinking on the screen. "Hello?" I answered. "Hey babe, you at the store yet?" He asked. "Yea, what exactly did you want me to come get?" I asked. "Oh uh I don't need anything anymore." He said. "Are you kidding me Rodrick, do you know how far away this store is!?" I exclaimed. "Sorry babe, love you." He said as he hung up. I groaned in annoyance. I can't believe he made drive all this way for nothing.

~Rodrick's Friend's house~

I opened the door and saw the lights were turned off. "Rodrick!" I called out. "Come to the bedroom!" He replied. I maneuvered my way through the living room to the bedroom. I gasped when I entered. The room was lit up with vanilla scented candles, there were rose petals scattered everywhere, and there was a naked Rodrick with a large red bow covering his manhood lying on the bed. I felt my cheeks turn a deep red. "Hi." I breathed out. "Don't just stand there, come and join me." He said gesturing me towards the bed. I slowly made my way towards the bed, looking around the room. Once I reached the bed I stood frozen. Rodrick sat up and patted the spot next to him.

I sat down and stared at the floor. I don't know why I suddenly felt so nervous. I knew I wanted it, I loved Rodrick and I wanted him to be my first. I felt Rodrick get up from the bed. I looked at him. He knelt down in front of me and took my hands, "Jessica I can tell you're nervous, if you don't wanna do this…" I cut him off with a kiss. I pulled away and leaned my forehead against his. "I want this." I whispered looking into his eyes. He smiled and pressed his soft lips against mine in s heat and passionate kiss.

I felt Rodrick's tongue glide against my bottom lip. I gladly allowed him entrance. His immediately darted into my mouth and battle mine for dominance. I eventually lost and let his slippery appendage explore the crevices of my mouth. Rodrick parted from me. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and quickly discarded it from my body. His hands made their way towards the clasp of my bra. He was having some trouble with it and spent a 4 minutes trying to get it undone. He eventually got it and pulled it from my body.

Rodrick stopped and stared at my breasts. I blushed and looked away. I suddenly felt extremely insecure. "Just as I thought, they're beautiful." I heard him whisper. Rodrick cupped my cheek and turned my face towards his. "You're beautiful." He said softly. He gave me a peck on the lips and trailed butterfly kisses down to my breasts. With each kiss my excitement ignited even more. Rodrick placed a tender kiss upon my breast. He took the fleshy nub into his mouth. I moaned in pleasure. I suddenly started feeling heat building up in my nether regions. Rodrick soon released my nipple and tended to my neglected breast.

As Rodrick teased my poor nipple, his hands traveled down south to undo the button of my shorts. He slid my shorts and my panties off removing my last article of clothing, exposing my completely. Rodrick removed his lips from my breast. He looked into my eyes and softly pushed me on my back. He climbed on top of me and pressed his lips against mine. He quickly parted from me and left sweet kisses along my neck, breasts, stomach, and stopped when he reached my womanhood. He glanced at me before lightly placing a kiss on my virgin flower. "Rodrick." I moaned. My heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute. My body was on fire. I let out a gasp when I felt Rodrick's tongue teasing the wet folds of my womanhood. "You taste really good babe." He said huskily. I just moaned in reply.

I gripped the sheets when I suddenly felt a bundle of heat tighten in my stomach. Rodrick stopped abruptly. I looked at him and frowned. He stood up and removed the bow that was covering his manhood. My face was about as red as a tomato. The sight of Rodrick's throbbing manhood made me wetter than before. Rodrick walked over to one of the drawers and pulled out a condom. He walked back to me and slid it on. He came closer to me and spread my legs open. He leaned down and whispered, "You ready?" I wrapped my arms around his neck and nodded. Rodrick positioned his manhood at the entrance of my womanhood. In a matter of seconds he was completely sheathed inside me. I was in extreme pain. Rodrick kissed my tears away and said, "It'll only hurt for a few minutes, I promise."

Just like he promised, a few minutes later the pain was replaced with pleasure. "You can move." I breathed out. Rodrick immediately moved in slow pace as not to hurt me. "Faster" I moaned. He obeyed and thrusted rapidly inside me. I never knew I could feel such immense pleasure. "Oh god Rodrick, faster, harder." I yelled out in pleasure. The sounds of our moans and skin slapping against skin filled the air. The same tightening was back. "Rodrick, I'm gonna come!" I moaned. "So am I, come with me babe." He said huskily. After a few more thrusts Rodrick and I immediately came. We collapse on the bed. I looked at Rodrick, his hair stuck to his face, his body glistened with sweat. He was definitely a site to behold. He kissed me and said, "I love you Jessica Nunez." I smiled, "I love you too Rodrick Heffley.

A/N: Well there you go, my first lemon. I felt really awkward while writing it, but I hope you guys like and sorry if it was really crappy :P


	21. Rodrick Heffley Love Story Ch 21

I'm depressed and if you're wondering why, well let me tell you. Rodrick was sent to live with his grandpa for a few days and he's not allowed to perform in the talent show. Let me explain. Let's go back to the night of Rodrick's party. After I left some idiot wrote "Rodrick Rules" on the bathroom door, Rodrick and Greg switched it with a door they found in the basement but this door didn't have a lock on it. Greg spilled the beans about the party but lied and said it was a band rehearsal. Their mom decided to keep it a secret because Rodrick and Greg were getting along so well. Then one their parents found pictures of the party (What idiot took pictures) and now he's gone. That's basically the whole summary of what happened.

Rodrick was absolutely devastated. He literally spent almost all of his time rehearsing for the talent show and now he can't even perform. I actually saw him almost cry. That was heartbreaking. No girlfriend wants to see her boyfriend unhappy. I can't even talk to him because his parents took his cell phone. Ugh this sucks. Suddenly I heard my phone ringing. I groaned. I checked the caller and saw that it was an unknown number. I declined the call lied back down on my bed. A few minutes later the same number was calling again. Once I declined. Minutes later my phone was ringing again. I groaned and answered my phone. "Who are you and why do you keep calling me?" I asked annoyed. "Well hello to you too." A familiar voice said. "Rodrick, is that you?" I asked. "Yea babe." He said chucking.

A smile immediately grew on my face, "Rodrick!" "Hey babe, how are you?" He asked. "I'm great now that I'm talking to you. So how are you?" I asked softly. He sighed, "I've been better." My smile faltered a bit, "So um… When are you coming home?" "We should be back a day before the talent show. Oh and get this my mom is making us go to the talent show, isn't that great?" He said bitterly. By now the smile that graced my face just moments ago was now completely gone. "What, why the hell would so make you do that!?" I exclaimed. "She said something about supporting the community. Ugh, I can't stand this Jess. If it wasn't for Greg I would still be able to play in the talent show!" He yelled in anger. In all the years I've known Rodrick I don't think I've ever seen him so angry. "Calm down Rodrick, this isn't the end of the world." I said trying to calm him down. "No Jessica I won't calm down, this could've been my big break. I-I…" Rodrick's voice faded away. Then I heard soft sobbing.

"Rodrick, are you crying." I asked softly. He cleared his throat, "What, no, dudes don't cry. I gotta go." He hung up before I could say anything. I sighed and stared up at my ceiling. Rodrick was crying. He was crying and there was nothing I could do to console him. I feel horrible. Ugh, could this day get any worse.

A/N: Yay, finally updated. Sorry it's so short and sorry I've been MIA for awhile, I've been really busy with choir practice and school stuff. I have a lot on my plate. I don't think you guys really care but I went to Megacon 2013 and it was epic. James and Oliver Phelps (The Weasley twins) were there on Saturday but I unfortunately didn't get to see them but all was not lost cuz I got to see Vic Mignogna and Tara Strong. I had quite the awesome weekend. Oh one more thing before I'm done with this, I would love it if you guys would check out this thing I wrote called "Write My Life", it's based off the youtube videos "Draw My Life". So I thought since I don't have a youtube account, why not do it here and share my life with my wonderful readers. Ok, I'm done now. BYE EVERYONE 3


	22. AN MUST READ!

I apologize if you thought this was an update, but I have some important news that I have to share with you guys. I have spent most of my spring break working on the next chapter of my Rodrick Heffley Love Story because the next chapter is going to be the last one. Yep, you read right. My story is finally coming to end. I'm still deciding if I want make a sequel or not cuz I'm not really a fan of sequels, they never seem as good as the original. If you guys want me to do it then I'd be more than happy too, but if you don't then I won't (unless I want too.) I'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow.

HAPPY EASTER :3


	23. Rodrick Heffley Love Story FINALE part 1

Today's the day of the talent show, I should be excited but I'm not. Rodrick came back home yesterday, he won't accept any of my calls and when I tried to see him his mom told me he didn't want any visitors. He seems so broken. The fact that I'm playing in the talent and he's not makes me feel really guilty. I've actually contemplated the thought of not performing, but I didn't really want too. I wanted to get up on stage and perform, but I didn't want to hurt Rodrick. I groaned. This sucks so much coconuts. I heard a knock on my door. I sighed and said, "Come in." The door opened to reveal my mom standing on the other side. "Hola mija." She said as she sat on my bed. "Hey ma." I said quietly.

She sighed and started stroking my hair, "Ay mi vida. ¿Qué te pasa?" (What's the matter?) "I don't know if I want to be in the talent show anymore." I said. "Why mija, you were so excited about it a few days ago, what changed your mind?" She asked curiously. "It's Rodrick, he can't perform anymore and I can't help but feel guilty because I am. I want really want to perform but I don't want to make him feel worse then he already does. What should I do?" I asked sadly. "Jessica, you know I can't tell you what to do. This is something you have to decide for yourself; whatever you choose will be fine with me and your papi. Though we really were excited to see you on stage." She said. I frown, "Not helping ma." She laughed lightly, "Sorry, just do what makes you happy mija." Do what makes me happy?

~Later~

I've just been starring at the ceiling for a while, thinking about the talent show. I still haven't decided what I was gonna do. I groaned and shoved my head in pillow. I wish Rodrick was here. Suddenly I heard a knock on my window. I got off my bed to see what idiot couldn't use the door. I opened my curtains and saw Rodrick. I smiled brightly and opened my window. "Rodrick, you're here!" I exclaimed happily as I helped him inside. "What I can't visit my girlfriend?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

My smile fell when I remembered the talent show. "What wrong babe?" Rodrick asked concerned. I sighed and looked into his eyes, "Rodrick are you okay with being in talent show?" He smiled slightly, "Of course I'm okay with it. Jess just because I can't perform doesn't mean that you shouldn't." "Really?" I asked softly. "Really, so now you can stop worrying." He said pecking my cheek. I smiled. I felt of wave of relief wash over me. "Gracias mi amor." I said happily. He looked at me with a confused look on his face, "What?" I laughed and kissed his lips, "Thanks my love." He smiled. "No problem babe. Now get ready, I'll see you there." He said, walking towards my window. "See ya later." I said smiling.

A/N: I know I said this was gonna be the last chapter but it's getting late and I do have to wake up early for school tomorrow and this chapter is kinda long so part 2 will be posted after school. Good night and see you tomorrow.


	24. Rodrick Heffley Love Story FINALE part 2

My family and I arrived at the community center (Not really sure if that's what it was but that what I'm calling it) and saw the entire town piling into the building. Wow, I didn't really think that many people were actually interested in this. I suddenly felt extremely nervous. My heart was racing, my hands were clamy, I just felt extremely flustered. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see my dad smiling at me. "You'll do great mija." He said trying to calm me down. "Thanks papi." I said smiling back at him. "Jessica you better go, we'll be in the audience cheering you on." My mom said happily. I nodded and departed from my family. "Jessica!" I heard someone call out my name.

I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Rowley running towards me. He was wearing a sparkly red suit with a cape and top hat to match and a fake moustache that made him look like Mario. "Hey Rowley, nice outfit…" I said trying not to laugh. "Thanks. Hey I thought Rodrick couldn't be in the talent show." He said. I looked at him confused, "He can't." "Then why is his band here?" He said pointing behind me. I turned around and saw Loded Diper. "What the hell." I said to myself. I angrily walked over to them. What kind of friends were they? How could they do this? They knew this meant the world to Rodrick! "Hey!" I called out.

Nick seemed to be the only one who heard me. He looked at me surprised and asked, "Jessica, what are you doing here?" I glared at him, "Question is what are _you_ doing here Nick?" He just stood there looking nervous. "Let me take care of this." I heard someone say. Someone pushed Nick out of the way and Bill's ugly, old man face came into view. "Jenna, baby listen, Rodrick couldn't assume the position so we replaced him. It's just business. That's how it is in the world of rock 'n' roll." I glared at him. A wave of anger rushed over my body. I could feel my cheeks glow a bright red. "Okay 1, my name is _Jessica_ not Jenna. 2, Rodrick started this band and if it wasn't for him Loded Diper would have never exsisted. 3, you are so fucking pathetic. You're a grown ass man who's playing in a high school band with teenagers, I repeat _teenagers_. Now listen and take my advice, get a fucking haircut, get some new clothes so you don't look like a pedophile, and GET AN ACTUAL JOB! GET A JOB, GET GIRLFRIEND, STOP PLAYING IN BANDS WITH TEENAGERS, AND MOST DEFINATLEY STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE THE FUCKING GREATEST THING TO COME OUT SINCE SLICED BREAD!" I screamed. My heart was racing. I felt a bit light headed but damn did it feel good to get that out. Bill stared at me in shock. "Now if you excuse me, I have to go because you reek of week old garbage." I said walking away.

~Intermission~

I sighed. After the intermission I was the first one to go. I couldn't be any more nervous. "Hi Jessica." I heard a cheerful voice say. I turned in the direction of the voice and saw Mrs. Heffley smiling at me. "Hey Mrs. Heffley." I said smiling back at her. "I just wanted to wish you luck, I know you'll do great up there." She said. "Thanks. Um… there's something I actually wanted to ask you." I told her. "What is it sweetie?" I sighed, "I was wondering if you could possibly let Rodrick perform in the talent?" "Jessica…" she started. I cut her off, "Mrs. Heffley please, this means so much to Rodrick. Not being able to perform is killing him." She opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by the sound of Greg calling for her. "Mom!" Greg exclaimed stopping in front of us. "Mom, you have to let Rodrick play in the talent show!" He pleaded. "Greg…" She started. Greg cut her off, "His band is playing without him!" "And I know it must be hard on him but he has to learn he can't just break the rules." Mrs. Heffley said.

"Mom please, this was my fault." Greg said quietly. Mrs. Heffley stayed silent. After a moment or two she finally said, "You really wanna help your brother don't you?" Greg nodded, "I'll do anything. I'll… I'll… I'll even help Rowley with his magic act." She smiled, "Okay, Rodrick can be in the talent show." She walked off. I smiled and looked at Greg, "You know Rodrick may not know it but he has an amazing little brother." "Thanks Jess, now if you excuse me I have to get ready." Greg said walking off. "It can't be that bad." I said to myself. "Jessica!" I heard someone yell. I saw Rodrick running towards me. He threw his arms around me and lifted me in to the air. "I can be in the talent show!" He exclaimed happily. I laughed, "I know." He set me down and looked at me with a confused look on his face, "You know… what did you do?" I shook my head, "It wasn't me, it was Greg. He convinced your mom to let you play." "Wow…" Rodrick said quietly. Suddenly the lobby lights started blinking signaling everyone to get back to their seats. "Come on." I said dragging Rodrick backstage.

~After Intermission~

I nervously awaited backstage, waiting for them to call my name. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Rodrick giving me a reassuring smile. "You'll do great babe." He said. I smile and pecked his lips, "Thanks babe." "Please put your hands together for Jessica Nunez." My body immediately felt like jelly. My heart was beating a mile a minute. A take a deep breath and walked on stage. The sound of applause erupted from the audience. The bright lights were beating down on me. I stood in front of the mic and said, "Hi, I'll be singing a song that I wrote myself, it's called What Doesn't Kill You."

(Performance)

watch?v=y-QIkx15v5o

(End of Performance)

As soon as I finished the room was filled with cheers and applause. I smiled when I heard my parents screaming, "That's my baby. That's my little girl!" I took a bow and walked off stage. I ran to Rodrick and immediately threw my arms around him. "You were amazing." He whispered. "Thanks babe" I said happily. "Everyone please welcome The Amazing Rowley!" The announcer exclaimed. I quickly let go of Rodrick and poked my head through the curtain so I could watch Rowley's act. As soon as I saw what Greg was wearing I immediately busted out laughing. He was wearing a purple spandex jumpsuit that was way too small on him. He looked ridiculous. Rowley didn't look much better. Poor kid was so nervous that he was literally was soaked in his own sweat. "He looks like such a dork." I heard Rodrick say. I lightly slapped his shoulder, "Hey, he's doing this for you. He does look like a dork though."

(After Rowley's performance, I can't really remember what happens)

Oh my coconuts. That was fucking hilarious. My sides hurt from laughing so much. Greg and Rowley came back stage. I walked over to them and gave them each a hug. "That was great guys." I said smiling. "Thanks Jess." They said. "Greg!" A blonde girl exclaimed. I looked at her then back at Greg. "Ooh~ Who is she? She's pretty cute~" I whispered to Greg. "Jess." He whined. I smiled and said, "What're you doing here with me, go see what she wants." He smiled at me and walked over to the blonde girl. "Jessica! Jessica!" I heard Rodrick exclaim frantically. I turned to him, "What." "Um… Can I borrow your eyeliner?" He asked hesitantly. I stared at him for a moment. "Uh… Sure." I said pulling my eyeliner out of my jacket pocket. He grabbed it out of my hand and ran away. "Okay then. God I really hope he gives that back." I said to myself.

~Loded Diper's Performance~

watch?v=6f4Ia5V9knM

~End of performance~

I clapped and cheered loudly. They were better than I was expected. Though I think the only reason people are cheering is because Mrs. Heffley is kinda dancing like an idiot. Even so I thought they were great. "Would all performers please come on stage." The announcer said. I walked back on stage and over to Rodrick. I smile and said, "You did great." He pecked my cheek, "Thanks babe, so did you." "Everyone please quiet down, we will now announce the winner." Said announcer man. The audience calmed down and quietly waited for the winner to be revealed. "Okay, the winner of Plainview's first annual talent show is… Jessica Nunez!" "Oh my god!" I exclaimed. I threw my arms around Rodrick and hugged him tight. "Congratulations babe, I'm so proud of you." He whispered in my ear. I pulled away from him slightly, "I love you." "I love you too." He said planting a sweet kiss on my lips. I smiled throughout the kiss. This day couldn't get any better.

~Next Day~

Rodrick and I were currently driving Greg to school. Ever since the talent show they seemed to have been getting along quite well. I'm really happy about that. We stopped in front of the middle school. "So uh… thanks for helping me out. I guess it was pretty cool of you…" Rodrick said trying to be nice. "No problem." Greg said smiling. "Yeah so… bye… nerd." Rodrick said very awkwardly. Greg chuckled, "Later jerk." He got out of the van and ran to school. I smiled and pecked Rodrick's cheek, "That was very sweet." He smiled, "Shut up." I laughed, "Come on, we're gonna be later for school." "When have I ever cared." He said shrugging his shoulders. I playfully smacked him, "Come on." "Fine but I think your forgetting something." He said. I looked at him confused, "What?" He puckered his lips and pointed to them. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He pulled away smiling, "Okay we can go now." He said. I cupped his face and pulled him back to me, "I guess it wouldn't hurt if we were a little late." Rodrick chuckled, "Now your speaking my language."

~THE END~


	25. Thanks :3

That's the end. I wanna thank you guys for reading and hanging in there till the end. This was my first story and I'm surprised that were as many people reading it as there was. I actually finished a story, I feel very accomplished. There are things I will be working on in the future, for example my updating is something I will definitely work on. I really suck at updating so I have created a schedule. One week I will work on one story and the next week I will work on another (unless I'm extremely busy with school, education comes first children). I would like new chapters to be posted on either Saturday or Sunday. So expect that in future stories. So once again thank you for reading my first ever story. I'm sad to see it end and I might consider making a sequel cause I really liked writing this but I also might not, cuz I don't like sequels cuz they're never as good as the original. So if I decide to make sequel, I promise it will be better than the first (or else I will be ashamed of myself.) GOOD BYE AND THANK YOU :3


	26. Another Story

After a long time of thinking it over I have decided that I won't be making a sequel. I will, however, be writing another Rodrick Heffley story. I'll be using the same characters. I don't know what I'm gonna do with the plot, I could write about the first time they met and their life so on and so forth while including events and things from the books and movies or I could do something else, but whatever I choose to do I will include things from the books and movies. I guarantee that this is something I will do in the near future. If guys have any ideas or any comments then please share them with me, I would love and appreciate them. That's it so bye guys! :3


End file.
